


Justify Sex

by kotokoshka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bar, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: AU, где нет никакого футбола, а есть гей-клуб "Голубая лошадь" на окраине Барселоны, в котором можно встретить кого угодно, даже блядуна Криштиану Роналду, разносчика пиццы Лионеля Месси, брошенного женой Марка-Андре тер Штегена и Серхио Агуэро, который живет с лесбиянкой. Никакой любви и романтики - только секс, разговоры о сексе.А также - никаких разговоров о проблемах ЛГБТ-сообщества, при всем моем уважении - спасибо за это толерантной Испании!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к песне Dan Balan - Justify Sex, чуть-чуть нереально вдохновляющего сериала "Близкие друзья.

Если ты гей — голубой, педик — называй, как душе угодно, и живешь в пригороде Барселоны, то, пожалуй, единственное место, где есть хотя бы мизерная возможность кого-то подцепить, это клуб «Голубая лошадь». За таким тупым и банальным названием скрывается похоть, разврат, полураздетые парни, мечтающие или отсосать тебе, или подставить зад. Конечно, это утрированно, потому что в самом центре города есть блестящая порноогнями Арена, но после восьми часов на заводе или в какой-нибудь конторе, торгующей картоном из вторсырья, тебе хочется не тащиться на автобусе — такси это роскошь — а просто плюхнуться в продавленное миллионом задниц кресло и цедить опостылевший коктейль «Брачный вопль тропической жабы», который называет «фирменным» бессменный бармен сего заведения уругваец Луис.  
  
Лионель уже наизусть знает весь репертуар клуба: каждый вечер начинается со старой песни начала двухтысячных «Paris to Berlin», которую очень любит владелец этого блядюшника лысый, как колено, Зидан, приехавший из Франции на заре зарождения гей-движения в Испании. Потом местный диджей Неймар включает совершенно непотребную муть из современной попсы, вперемешку с тяжелым роком, от которого на утро болит голова. Неймар гордо величает себя «Королем вертушек», хотя, вся его основная функция в «Голубой лошади» — это переключать песни в стандартном проигрывателе для Windows, но публика каждый вечер рукоплещет его «таланту», чем задирает ЧСВ бразильца до небес.  
  
Когда ты приходишь в клуб, часы всегда показывают ровно десять — раньше здесь невозможно дождаться никакой движухи, кроме стриптизеров возле шеста, которые возбуждают тебя только поначалу. Если ты новичок, то словоохотливые вышибалы Жерар и Гарет с радостью расскажут тебе, что третий столик возле сцены занимать нельзя, но причины не назовут — нельзя и все. Объяснят, что бармен Суарес — натурал, и переманить его на «темную» сторону не удастся, он уже почти десять лет крутит здесь стаканы и непроходимо и туго женат на Софье, которая работает в клубе официанткой. И если она заметит, что кто-то строит ее супругу глазки — неминуемо получишь подносом по голове. Общительный валлиец Гарет покажет, какую кабинку в туалете стоит занимать, если ты идешь туда по нужде, а не присунуть кому-то или получить член в свой зад. Все строго регламентировано, впору вешать на дверь санузла почасовое расписание ебли.  
  
Жерар проводит тебя в чилл-аут, где всегда полно народу, но стоит тишина — если так можно назвать стоны и шлепки кожи о кожу, но иногда хочется отдохнуть от долбежки танцпола, и можно найти свободный диван, чтобы невольно посмотреть разнообразное порно онлайн, прямо в паре футов от тебя. Если не брезгуешь — высидишь целый час, но таких камикадзе в клубе пока что нет, все предпочитают орать друг другу на ухо, лишь бы не завидовать черной завистью тем, кто смог снять или подсняться.  
  
Разношерстная публика «Голубой лошади» — отдельная тема. Ты можешь встретить примерного семьянина, который по пятницам пялит в зад голубоглазых двадцатилетних мальчиков. Или хозяина сети магазинов, который безуспешно пытается замаскировать лицо приклеенными усами, которые после двух часов на танцполе прилепятся к твоей подошве. Бывают даже мажорные ребятки, которые пять дней в неделю работают в фирме своего отца, целуют невесту, которую им предложил (читай — подложил) партнер папаши, а в выходные сбегают сюда, чтобы никто не знал, что они предпочитают не милых девочек в целомудренных юбочках по колено, а качков в стрингах и с тушью на глазах.  
  
А в глубине зала, на ободранных диванах, ты можешь встретить компанию из трех закадычных друзей, которых здесь знает каждая собака, конечно, если бы она здесь жила. Марк-Андре тер Штеген год назад развелся с женой, которая, узнав, что ее муж «играет за другую команду», разослала всем общим знакомым письма с подробностями их отношений. Марку пришлось сменить работу и переехать из немецкого города, название которого не выговоришь даже по трезвяку, и осесть в Барселоне, подрабатывая разнорабочим в сетевых кафешках быстрого питания. Но Даниэла продолжает с завидной регулярностью доставать бывшего мужа даже здесь, используя телефон как оружие массового уничтожения его нервных клеток.  
  
А Серхио «Кун» Агуэро счастливо женат на дочери своего босса — на прекрасной девушке, которой плевать на похождения мужа, потому что она лесбиянка и уже пять лет встречается со своей подругой. Выбрать лучшее прикрытие, чем весельчак Серхио, у нее бы точно не вышло — они даже смогли родить сына Бенджи, который точно охуеет от оригинальности их семейного уклада, когда научится произносить хоть что-нибудь, кроме «мама» и «дай».  
  
Лионелю Месси двадцать один, он работает разносчиком пиццы и ничего в своей жизни не добился, но считает, что все впереди. У него отдельная, в край обшарпанная квартира на самом верхнем этаже ветхого дома, и шикарные татуировки на руках и ногах. У Лео большая семья, и он по праву считается самым неудачным из всех четырех детей. Он любит футбол, пиво по вечерам, предпочитает быть и сверху, и снизу — как пойдет, и влюблен в одного человека, о котором тебе расскажет любой, кого ты попросишь, назвав лишь одно имя —  _Криштиану Роналду._  
  
В любом гей-клубе есть своя звезда, которую хотят все — даже натуралы, которые изредка забредают в специфическое заведение. Этой звезде позволено диктовать свои правила, выбирать себе стол и бесплатно угощаться выпивкой — вообще, это называется «в долг», но кто будет требовать деньги с человека, который привлекает столько геев, что только успевай открывать бутылки и трясти шейкером.  
  
Криштиану двадцать девять, у него фигура греческого бога, манеры героев порно-рассказов, а задницей он трясет так, будто был рожден для этого. Его джинсы грозят разойтись по швам, пока он на танцполе, а футболка, даже снятая и брошенная на барный стул, выглядит настолько неприлично, что в пору дрочить, глядя на эту дорогущую тряпку.  
  
Криштиану предпочитает носить «Армани», ездит за рулем черной, как смоль, «Ауди Q7», которую никто не рискнет не то, что угнать, а даже просто постоять рядом. У него огромная квартира, о дизайне которой ходят такие легенды, что можно составлять сборник и продавать его на Амазоне. В обители разврата побывали только избранные, поэтому, будучи новичком, ты можешь даже не мечтать, что Криштиану позволит тебе хотя бы прикоснуться к своему божественному телу. Он выбирает самых атлетичных, самых воспитанных, образованных и стильных геев, которые после проведенной ночи не позволяют себе даже рассказывать о том, что было, только выразительно держатся за поясницу и предпочитают сидеть, не выбираясь на танцпол.  
  
Учитывая все вышеуказанные факторы, Лионелю, как человеку ростом с хоббита и постоянно взлохмаченными волосами, потому что его сестра Мария не всегда успевает обкорнать его вовремя, остается только истекать слюной и закрываться дома с коробкой салфеток, смазкой и несколькими нечеткими снимками Криштиану, сделанными на его дешевый телефон. Конечно, дрочка не выход, и от влажных снов, где Криш (прости Боже за такое фамильярное обращение!) засаживает ему по самые яйца, шепча какие-то грубости на своем пошлом португальском — ходят слухи, что в постели он говорит исключительно на родном языке.  
  
  
— Эй! Да ты задрал уже пялиться! — пихает задумавшегося Лео в бок пьяный Марк, которого сегодня снова атаковала бывшая жена, оборвав телефон и испортив вечер дележкой оставшегося имущества. Месси лениво мотает головой, продолжая свое любимое занятие — сверлить танцующего Криштиану взглядом. Черт возьми, «одностороннее наблюдение», как называет это Серхио, продолжается уже несколько месяцев — или даже год, Лео устал считать.  
  
— Дай хотя бы посмотреть! Я устал дрочить на одни и те же фотки. Взял бы и помог другу, сфоткал исподтишка, — подначивает Лионель, на что Марк сердито говорит «нахуй иди». Марк, будучи высоким симпатичным блондином, смог пройти «кастинг» и оказаться в постели Криштиану. Хорошо, что тогда они с Лео знакомы не были, а то б он его убил. Зверски. Предварительного хорошенько оттрахав ножкой от стула.  
  
Возвращается запыхавшийся Серхио, на котором висит какой-то молодой — по меркам Лео — мальчик, замотанный в блестящее отвратительно розовое боа. Он практически облизывает ухо Агуэро, заставляя сидящих напротив Месси и тер Штегена выразительно изобразить блевоту.  
  
— Что киснете, шли бы танцевать! — кричит Серхио, цепляясь пальцами за пояс джинсов мальчишки и вовлекая его в поцелуй. Лионель демонстративно закатывает глаза — Агуэро тот еще шлюхан, но, в отличие от Криштиану, абсолютно неразборчив в связях. Как он еще не подцепил какую-нибудь дрянь — загадка.  
  
— Педик блядский, специально глаза мозолит. — Марк наклоняется вплотную к Месси, дыша перегаром прямо ему в лицо. — Сегодня натрахается, а завтра будет ныть, что спина болит. Не буду больше его жалеть.  
  
— Да он и не просит жалости, рисуется просто. — Лионель провожает Серхио и его спутника взглядом, тут же спотыкаясь о рельефную спину Криштиану. Черт, как можно ТАК двигаться?! Да Дита Фон Тиз нервно мастурбирует в сторонке!  
  
— Я пойду принесу выпить, у тебя стакан пустой. — Марк выбирается из-за стола, попутно набирая смс — опять Даниэла, чтоб ее медведи ебли. Слушая рассказы тер Штегена о совместной жизни с женщиной, Лео был готов в часовне молится, что он гей. Боже упаси, спать с бабой, серьезно. А под одной крышей сосуществовать — самоубийство.  
  
Лионель смотрит, как Криштиану привычно скользит по залу — выискивает жертву, которой подарит удовольствие этой ночью. Лео каждый раз замирает, когда чувствует на себе жгучий взгляд португальца, отчаянно надеясь, что сегодня он выберет его. Но кажется, что удел Месси — это рукоблудие и подростковые фантазии.  
  
Так и происходит в этот раз.  
  
Лео вздыхает и откидывается на спинку дивана, крутя в руках пустой стакан. Черт, он как спермотоксикозный подросток, член уже колом стоит, а никого, кроме старой доброй правой сегодня, кажется, не предвидится…  
  
— Не занято? — вдруг спрашивает чей-то голос. Лео поднимает глаза и видит перед собой невысокого парня с пронзительными серыми глазами. На нем дебильная футболка на размер меньше, что с потрохами выдает в нем новичка.  
  
— Нет. — Месси пожимает протянутую руку и тянет парня на себя, впечатываясь в его губы поцелуем.  
  
К чему тянуть и жеманиться?  
  
Марк не расстроится, если он сбежит, прихватив с собой этого красавчика. На одноразовый перепих сойдет, для отношений парень слишком юн… Да плюс еще Криштиану…  
  
— Поедем ко мне? — не дожидаясь ответа, Лео тянется за курткой. Парень, услышав заветное «поедем» воодушевляется, переставая стесняться.  
  
— Поедем! Здорово, я тут уже две недели ошиваюсь, и все никак…  
  
— Теперь будет «как». — Лео замечает Марка, который идет к их столику с двумя стаканами в руках — в одном, судя по тошнотворному цвету, пресловутая «жаба», отчего Месси едва ли не выблевывает содержимое желудка прямо себе под ноги. — Как тебя зовут-то?  
  
— Мунир. А ты Лео, да?  
  
— Луиссито сказал? — интересуется Месси, на прощание махнув Марку и утаскивая Мунира (что за имя, блядь, такое?) прочь от веселящейся толпы на улицу. — Больше некому.  
  
— Бармен? Ага, — парень едва успевает перебирать ногами, пытаясь попасть в такт широких шагов Лионеля. — Я спросил, есть ли тут хорошие парни и он рассказал о тебе.  
  
— С него станется пиздеть, Му-нир. — Лео дергает парня за рукав. — Не отставай! Я тут рядом живу.  
  
Когда они поднимаются в квартиру Лионеля, Месси сразу уходит в душ, мысленно проклиная Криштиану — настроиться на секс после созерцания безупречного, но недоступного тела, получается не сразу. Но Мунир в меру симпатичен, даже где-то красив, худощав и хочет траха. Так что к дьяволу недосягаемых португальских геев, будем «иметь» то, что есть.


	2. Chapter 2

Мунир оказывается прекрасным любовником и отнюдь не новичком. У него вполне разработанная задница, умелый рот и неутомимое желание ебаться во всех возможных и невозможных позах. За эту ночь они успели оприходовать даже кухонный стол, который еле выдержал такие изощренные издевательства, во время траха предательски скрипел, норовя развалиться к херам.  
  
Лео просыпается от телефонного звонка, который раздирает барабанные перепонки надоедливой мелодией. Ругая утро на чем свет стоит, Лионель свешивается с кровати и вытряхивает мобильный из штанов, завязанных в причудливый узел. Мунир, спящий на другой половине кровати, едва слышно ворчит и засовывает голову под подушку.  
  
— Утро, блядь, доброе! Чего тебе надо? — сердито осведомляется Лионель, слыша в трубке хохот Агуэро.  
  
— Привет, старик! Как оно?  
  
— Оно? Оно тебя убьет, когда встретит! У меня выходной и я мечтал выспаться!  
  
— Ты проспал все самое интересное! — ехидно говорит Серхио. – То, что было после твоего ухода. Кстати, твой голубок уже выдворен за дверь?  
  
— Нихера, он спит рядом и хочет дать тебе в морду не меньше меня. — Мунир согласно шевелит ногой под одеялом. — О чем ты, мать твою, говоришь?  
  
— Наша португальская звезда сцены вчера удалилась в свои апартаменты, знаешь, с кем? С Мартином! Эдегором! Ему восемнадцать-то едва стукнуло! — сердце Лео пропускает удар, но он тут же берет себя в руки.  
  
— Мартин — сын какого-то бизнесмена из Сантс. — Мунир вытаскивает голову из укрытия, видимо, услышав эмоционально несдержанного Серхио даже через слабый динамик телефона Месси. — Мне Луис сказал, что Криштиану любит «вылизанных» мальчиков, богатых в особенности. Ничего удивительного.  
  
— Скройся, блядь! — Лео швыряет свою подушку, заглушая рассуждения не вовремя влезшего Мунира. – Кун, ты позвонил, чтобы мне изуродовать утро окончательно? Зачем мне информация о том, кого трахает Роналду?  
  
— Все-все, оставляю вас наедине! — Серхио откровенно ржет, как лось, окончательно выводя Лионеля из себя. — Вечером придешь?  
  
— Я не знаю! Я собирался к сестре. Позвоню. Хорошего дня и иди на хер. — Лео отключает телефон и громким стоном валится обратно на кровать.  
  
Криштиану перетрахал столько его знакомых, что впору зарубки на дереве делать, ей Богу.  
  
— Может, я могу немного сгладить твое неудавшееся утро? — сладким голосом говорит Мунир, поглаживая полувставший член Месси, — я могу быть очень…  
  
— Не сегодня, ладно? Мой утренний стояк уже «сгладил» Кун, в задницу ему что-нибудь нехорошее. Ты можешь поспать еще. Я пойду что-нибудь сожру, а то вчерашние коктейли так и просятся наружу. — Лео встает с постели, с трудом удерживая равновесие, потому что ноги его подводят, и разминает затекшие плечи. Мунир лежит поперек кровати, рассматривая его татуировки, словно картину в музее.  
  
— Тогда можно потом твои татухи посмотреть? А то я ночью не успел разглядеть, — просит он. Месси криво ухмыляется и кивает — он что, комикс?  
  
— Кстати, Му-нир. Сколько тебе лет? — снова вспомнив звонок Агуэро, спрашивает Лео.  
  
— Двадцать. Было полгода назад, — довольно отвечает парень. — Не переживай, я совершеннолетний.  
  
— Да я сам еще детсад, я не переживаю. Но если б тебе было шестнадцать, я бы уже сиганул из окна и свалил бы в Штат Айдахо, черт бы побрал Ван Сента. Лежи.  
  
Месси уходит на кухню, оставляя Мунира досыпать на заляпанном спермой одеяле — надо бы его в машинку потом засунуть, а то спать противно — одеяло, естественно. Хотя, зная свою патологическую нелюбовь к порядку, Лионель скорее сдерет пододеяльник и будет спать на покрывале.  
  
Достав из холодильника молоко, Лео отпивает прямо из бутылки — привычка начинать утро с молочного осталась у него еще с детства, но раньше были еще круглые печенья, которые пахли овсянкой и отрубями. Теперь же молоко сочетается с обезболивающими после бурно проведенного вечера. Прощай детство и размеренная жизнь в родительском доме.  
  
Страдальчески держась за голову, Лионель снимает с холодильника календарь и с несчастным видом смотрит на числа, обведенные красными кружками — вчера он старательно отметил рабочие дни, радуясь, что сегодня у него долгожданный выходной. Но завтрашний день, обрамленный алым, словно мишень, непрозрачно намекает на то, что работа никуда не делась.  
  
Лео убирает молоко обратно и выглядывает в окно. Во дворе дома копошатся его соседи, которые каждую субботу собираются, чтобы погонять мяч. У них даже есть свой Бэкхем — Алехандро из тридцать второй, бывший игрок третьего дивизиона испанской Ла Лиги, который из-за проблем на своей официальной работе не мог больше «профессионально» играть в футбол, поэтому поселился в этой дыре среди разнообразного сброда, где его считали чуть ли не настоящим Бэксом. Первое время даже стеснялись, автографы собирались брать, но после пары игр стало ясно, что Алехандро не зря торчал в средняках, потому что звезд с неба он не хватал совершенно.  
  
В отличие от Лионеля, который в одиннадцать лет почти что смог…  
  
Так, об этом упоминать не стоит.  
  
Лео идет в душ, где тщетно пытается разбудить упорно пытающийся заснуть организм — после тусовок всегда такое мерзкое состояние, будто он вчера в одиночку выжрал полбара, хотя выпил-то всего пару коктейлей…  
  
Ладно, не пару, а восемь. Но это не причина быть размазанной амебой. Марк вообще на ногах с трудом стоял, и ничего…  
  
Блядь, Марк. Он же вчера его кинул, надо бы извиниться.  
  
Лео наскоро вытирается и возвращается в спальню, оставляя на обшарпанном полу цепочку мокрых следов. Телефон валяется возле джинсов Мунира, и Лео с любопытством берет чужие штаны, ища бирку с маркой.  
  
«Армани». И тут этот сраный итальянский кутюрье.  
  
Раздраженный до чертиков, Месси набирает номер тер Штегена, попутно возвращаясь за стол.  
  
— Я все еще злюсь, если ты звонишь извиниться. И никаких «мы же друзья, ты должен понять», — вместо приветствия говорит Марк, и обескураженному Лео, заготовившему целую речь кающегося гея, приходится заткнуться.  
  
— Я урод. Обещаю, что больше так делать не буду.  
  
Марк только хмыкает, прекрасно понимая, что Лионель еще не раз свалит в закат таким образом.  
  
— Я бы тоже свалил, если б кто-то подвернулся. Так что квиты, будем считать. Твой спит еще?  
  
— Ага. — Лео садится обратно на стул, насыпая в чашку кофе, похожий на перемолотый навоз, и по вкусу и по запаху. — Хороший парень оказался, будем дружить. И он поддержал меня в желании набить ебало Серхио, который разбудил нас ни свет ни заря.  
  
— Догадываюсь, что этот кобель хотел, — в голосе Марка сквозят нотки сожаления. – Лео, скажи ты ему, что тебя цепляют его подколы.  
  
— Марк, меня ни хуя не цепляет, — Лео бессовестно врет, но так вдохновенно, что сам начинает верить, — пусть себе ржет. Когда-нибудь я отомщу ему, только осталось придумать, как.  
  
— Ну и правильно. Слишком хорошо он устроился, надо малину подпортить, — соглашается обычно мирный тер Штеген.  
  
Следующие десять минут они увлеченно обсуждают варианты коварной мести — от виагры в коктейль, до сплетен про Серхио и Суареса, чтобы Софья треснула Агуэро подносом или чем потяжелее. Марк смеется, но веселье получается вымученным.  
  
— Друг, с тобой все нормально? — спрашивает Лионель, но тер Штеген на откровения не настроен.  
  
— Все хорошо. А если коротко — пошла бы она на хер, но вот умная слишком, никак не уходит.  
  
Опять эта сука.  
  
— Смени номер.  
  
— А толку? — вздыхает Марк. — Родителям — маме то есть, я обязан дать новый, а Даниэла их убеждает, что я шифруюсь, чтобы не решать вопросы с домом. Да мне нахуй не сдалась эта развалина, я бы рад отдать все, что ее душа пожелает, лишь бы меня оставили в покое. Только ей не дом нужен, а чтобы я мучился. Я же ее «опозорил».  
  
— Она себя позорит. Я думаю, что если ты встретишь человека, с которым тебе будет хорошо, то она сама отвалится, — в дверях кухни появляется заспанный Мунир, зевающий во весь рот и Лионелю приходится закончить беседу.  
  
— Ладно, я вечером тебе наберу. Я Серхио сказал, что к сестре поеду. Компанию не составишь?  
  
Марк вежливо отказывается — как и всегда. Мария терпеть не может голубых друзей брата, а Лео приглашает их только из вежливости, зная, что никто из них не согласится.  
  
— Не могу уснуть, — жалуется Мунир, садясь напротив Лионеля в ожидании завтрака. Месси тупо смотрит на него, а потом со вздохом идет снова шарить в холодильнике, забыв, что совсем недавно туда заглядывал и ничего, кроме давно повесившейся мыши, там не нашел.  
  
— У меня есть ветчина. Но она наша ровесница, так что я бы не рискнул. Есть два яйца, но с ними тоже лучше не встречаться лично. И пицца вчерашняя, ее есть можно.  
  
— Пицца подойдет. — Мунир с жадностью откусывает протянутый кусок и морщится, — блин, какая-то она странная…  
  
— Правильно, она из того кафе, в котором я работаю. Ничего удивительного, у Моура вся еда дерьмо, но он хотя бы зарплату не задерживает. Вот вчера пиццу дал некондиционную — она неровная с одного края.  
  
— Блядь, она же просто круглая! — Мунир с сомнением рассматривает пиццу, поднеся кусок к глазам. — Что с ней не так?  
  
— Все так, — отмахивается Месси. — просто Моур перфекционист, требует, чтобы все было идеально и красиво. Давай ешь, мне еще к сестре ехать. Хотел потом завалиться на диван и смотреть телик. Вроде какой-то матч сегодня должен быть.  
  
— «Реал» с «Барселоной», я в курсе, — кивает Мунир, отпивая противный кофе. Лео, слыша «Барселона», едва заметно дергает плечом. Надо же, столько времени прошло, почти десять лет. И все равно не по себе.  
  
Его гость дожевывает пиццу и идет одеваться. Лионель мысленно благодарит Бога за то, что парень понятливый и не навязывается посмотреть футбольчик и потрахаться еще пару раз. Они прощаются в дверях, мокро целуясь и щупая друг друга. Мунир фыркает, словно кот, когда Лео легонько кусает его за шею.  
  
— Спасибо за вечер. И за завтрак. Увидимся в клубе… Когда-нибудь.  
  
Лео с облегчением закрывает дверь и прислоняется к стене. Вот черт, хороший же этот Му-нир, пусть и имя дурацкое. А в голове только один Криштиану Шикарная Задница.  
  
  
Дома у его сестры Марии как всегда шумно. Лионель проходит по внутреннему двору, будучи совсем незаметным, но у порога его настигает племянник Матео.  
  
— Дядя Лео пришел! — орет пацан, на которого Мария опять нацепила дебильные штаны с миньонами. Матео уже девять и пора бы его одевать соответственно возрасту. Но советы парии семьи Месси слушать никто не собирается.  
  
— Мы тебя заждались! — Мария несет на руках младшую дочку Луизу, попутно набирая смс на телефоне. — Опять вчера торчал в этом своем гадюшнике?  
  
— Я отдыхаю, как хочу, — парирует Лео, показывая племяшке козу, отчего она разражается счастливым смехом. — Как родители?  
  
— Мама хорошо, а папа как всегда, — качает головой его сестра, — как узнал, что ты придешь, сразу сбежал домой. Трус, ну что ты с ним будешь делать…  
  
— Ничего не надо делать. Я вообще-то по делу к тебе пришел. Пострижешь меня? Я на бухого пуделя похож.  
  
— Я вижу. Научись пользоваться расческой и гелем. Ты какой-то неправильный гей!  
  
— По твоему все геи похожи на попугаев с помадой и резиновыми членами наперевес? — Матео, услышав слово «член» выразительно хихикает и тут же получает от матери затрещину.  
  
— Иди к себе! Нечего тут ошиваться! — шикает она. - Лео, ты за языком следи. Здесь же дети!  
  
В гостиной-столовой и одновременно спальне для гостей сидит муж Марии, Андрес, который сосредоточенно раскручивает чайник.  
  
— Какие люди! — Лео с удовольствием пожимает протянутую руку, улыбаясь Андресу. Как этот тихий и незаметный парень уживается с его деспотичной сестрой — вопрос. И также вопрос в том, почему они, родив второго ребенка, никак не соберутся пожениться.  
  
— Давно тебя видно не было, работа? — Лео кивает, накидывает на плечи выданную Марией простынь и ждет, пока она найдет ножницы.  
  
— Ага. За квартиру нужно платить, видишь, на всем экономлю. Даже на парикмахерской.  
  
— Если ты стрижешься у Марии, то твои дела совсем плохи, — доверительно сообщает Андрес, как бы невзначай поглаживая свой полысевший череп — в тридцать три у него почти не осталось волос, Мария проела ему здоровенную плешь.  
  
Лео собирается ответить, но тут возвращается сестра и силой усаживает его ровно, прижимая спиной к неудобному стулу.  
  
— Вам как, виски покороче? — кривляется она, расчесывая волосы Лео, дергая так сильно, что у того голова мотается из стороны в сторону, как у китайского болванчика.  
  
— Иди ты, просто обрежь лишнее и все. — Лео терпеливо ждет, пока ножницы закончат чикать возле ушей и расслабляется, отдавшись в не очень умелые руки сестры.  
  
Через несколько минут она швыряет инструмент на стол и протягивает Лионелю зеркало.  
  
— Твою мать, я страшен, как атомная война. Можно было и больше длины оставить.  
  
— Не ной! Вот, забери мой гель для укладки, может твоя дурацкая челка будет лучше лежать, — Мария протягивает ему тюбик, подозрительно напоминающий любрикант.  
  
— Это точно гель? — с сомнением спрашивает Лео. Андрес, сразу сообразив, к чему он клонит, тихо посмеивается, вытаскивая внутренности чайника на стол. Мария краснеет, словно маска игрушечного Человека-паука, который как раз лежит на комоде за ее спиной.  
  
— Идиота кусок! — рычит она, демонстративно удаляясь на кухню, откуда кричит: — Никакого чая тебе не будет, развратник! Проваливай!  
  
— Она не со зла, — говорит Андрес, на что Лео только улыбается.  
  
— Я знаю. Мне пора. Был рад повидаться, до скорого.  
  
По дороге домой Лионель решает зайти в местный супермаркет, купить пива и чипсов, чтобы скоротать вечер в одиночестве. Раннее утро уже успело смениться днем, и на улицах многолюдно и шумно. Месси сует в ухо наушник — один, второй давно приказал долго жить — и включает музыку, чтобы хоть как-то дистанцироваться от окружающей действительности.  
  
Если б он заранее знал, кого он встретит в магазине, то за три тысячи футов обошел бы проклятые двери, но судьба явно решила поржать и приподнести ему просто охуеннейший сюрприз.  
  
Возле стенда с бутылками пива он лоб в лоб сталкивается с Криштиану Роналду, который одет, как бомж, и держит четыре упаковки самого дешевого пива, которое только можно найти в Барселоне. На Криштиану грязная кепка с эмблемой «Реал Мадрида», а его всегда сияющие белизной кроссовки заляпаны грязью, будто бы он только что вылез из канализации.  
  
Лионель сначала бледнеет, потом краснеет под цвет своей футболки, потом становится зеленым, как бутылки у него в руках. Криштиану медленно скользит взглядом по его невысокой фигуре — сначала по стоптанным кедам, потом по бриджам, которые в прошлой жизни были джинсами, очерчивает взглядом татуировки, а потом — впервые во всей гребаной жизни Месси — смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Если б он встретил на улице тираннозавра в погожий летний день, то точно охуел бы намного меньше. Просто достал бы телефон, спокойно сфоткал на свою убогую камеру идущее по тротуару десятифутовое чудище и пошел бы себе дальше, ни капли не удивляясь.  
  
А тут ноги немеют, внутренние органы перестают работать и дыхание замедляется. Лионелю остается только вытянуться «солдатиком» и грохнуться на скользкий пол супермаркета, словно пораженный заклинанием из книг про волшебника в очках.  
  
Криштиану все так же смотрит своими коньячного цвета глазами — нормальное сравнение Лео подобрать не может, но ему недосуг задумываться над красивыми метафорами, ведь предмет его мечтаний находится в нескольких футах и сверлит взглядом так, будто хочет пробить дыру у Месси в голове и что-нибудь туда засунуть…  
  
 _«Ну хоть в какую-нибудь дыру», — услужливо подсказывает подсознание._  
  
Лео пытается мотнуть головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, но в шее как будто раскаленный добела прут, который при малейшем движении причиняет адскую боль и страдания. А в заднице у него кол осиновый, говорят, что от вампиров помогает, а Криштиану что ни есть — вампир, энергетический. Глаза как черные дыры.  
  
 _«Подсознание, засунь свои сравнения в свой гребаный зад»._  
  
— З-з-здравствуй, Криштиану, — произносит Лионель. Тут впору включать фанфары и бить в колокола — у кого-то голос прорезался!  
  
Роналду молчит, будто язык проглотил. Может, он вообще немой? Они рядом никогда не стояли, даже на танцполе, и Лео не слышал его голос. За Криштиану отлично все говорит язык его тела. Этого охуенного тела, до которого, в прямом смысле, рукой подать.  
  
Глаза Криштиану темные настолько, что непонятно, где заканчивается зрачок и начинается радужка. В этой потрепанной одежде у него вид, как у беззубой личности южной национальности, отлавливающей туристов на Королевской площади или в темных переулках ближе к порту, предлагая «ашиш» в ассортименте. Будь здесь полиция, Роналду бы точно замели за слишком подозрительный вид. Но в их районе Городская стража — не частый гость.  
  
Роналду все-таки подает признаки жизни — медленно обхватывает начинающую вываливаться из рук упаковку пива, отчего мышцы на его бицепсе напрягаются и Лионель зеленеет сильнее любой травы на футбольных газонах. Твою мать, вот это руки… А он-то считал, что у него все вполне неплохо с физической формой — мудак! Издали фигура Криштиану казалась не такой… Ух, блядь, и как живым ноги унести после такой встречи?  
  
Португалец опускает две упаковки на пол, при этом не сводя глаз с остолбеневшего Лионеля. Тот ни хрена не понимает, за что ему такие почести в виде откровенных разглядываний от главной звезды «Голубой лошади». Сам Месси не решается рассматривать Криштиану так же, выбирает себе точку между его глаз и пялится туда. Но взгляд все же соскальзывает, и Лео отчетливо видит сережки в ушах Роналду — большие, круглые, кажется, с бриллиантами — если б Месси в драгоценностях хоть что-то понимал. Наверное, Криштиану сходу отличит настоящий ограненный алмаз от подделки, в то время как Лео разбирается только в видах начинки для пиццы — например, в пиццу «Четыре сыра» кладут всего два вида, а в пицце с салями нет салями, только залежалая копченая колбаса. Это все фирменные секреты Моура, честное слово!  
  
У них с Криштиану большая разница в росте – нет, просто до хрена огромная! У Роналду, судя по кроссовкам, даже нога чуть ли не в два раза больше. Если думать о зависимости длины стопы и члена, то можно тронуться крышей прямо здесь, что Лионель с превеликим удовольствием делает, с трудом отводя взгляд, зацепившийся за ширинку невозможно узких джинсов Криштиану — вот же ж мажор, одет, как бомж с ближайшей помойки, но джинсы те же, не изменяет себе.  
  
Если рассказать Марку, Серхио и остальным, что он встретил португальского красавчика в супермаркете на углу, да еще и в таком виде, рейтинг привлекательности Лионеля повысится до недостижимых высот — прежде никто не видел Криштиану вне клуба или дорогих брендовых магазинов («Армани», чтоб тебя). Раньше самым крутым считалось оказаться в койке Роналду, но у Лео теперь есть козырь пожирнее. Единственная проблема — ему никто не поверит, даже самый доверчивый в клубе официантик со смешным именем Месут. Он жутко набожный и для всей тусовки «Голубой лошади» что ни на есть настоящая загадка, что же Мухаммед думает о геях, раз Месут, читающий Коран по сто раз на дню, работает в дрянном гей-клубе.  
  
Отвлекшись на мысли о чужой религии, Лео едва не пропускает третье за эту встречу движение Криштиану — в расчет не берем обстрел глазами в упор. Он ставит на пол оставшиеся упаковки и цепляет пальцами шлевки джинсов, слегка оттягивая их вниз. Это выглядит как начало немецкой порнухи, не хватает только порки и воплей «Швайн!», хотя на немецком даже «С днем рождения» звучит, как ругательство, придуманное специально для жесткой ебли.  
  
— Мы с вами знакомы?  
  
О, все боги всех мировых религий! Лучше бы он молчал!  
  
Голос Криштиану похож на липкий мед, который никак не отодрать от ложки, поэтому приходиться пошло ее облизывать, работая языком сильнее в тех местах, где мед успел засахариться. Голос проникает в каждую клетку мозга Лионеля, заставляя все рецепторы переключать тумблеры в режим «хочу», выключая «не надо». Звуки струятся по венам, разгоняя густую венозную кровь, а артериальная и без того несется, проталкиваясь через суматошно бьющееся сердце.  
  
Голосом Криштиану можно приказывать стрелять в безвинных людей. Объявлять начало войн и подписание безоговорочных капитуляций. Можно призывать людей на демонстрации, убеждать всех, что Бог не один, а десять. Его голос способен заставить миллионы людей склонить головы — куда там Греную из «Парфюмера» с его духами! Массовая оргия это самое малое, на что способен голос Роналду.  
  
Лионель настолько глубоко переживает первую фразу, сказанную Криштиану в его присутствии, что до него не сразу доходит смысл.  
  
 _«Знакомы ли мы? Что, блядь?»_  
  
Лионель глупо моргает, понимая, что Криштиану ждет ответа, которого у него нет. Тут любое слово может быть использовано против него, как самое сильное в мире оружие.  
  
Не дождавшись хоть какой-нибудь вразумительной реакции, Роналду подбирает свои покупки с пола и проходит мимо Лионеля в сторону касс, оставив Месси переваривать случившееся. Словно только что не раздевал его глазами, полными похоти, и не разговаривал с ним своим непристойным до невозможности голосом.  
  
А на самом деле Криштиану просто посмотрел на незнакомого ему парня, который сначала вылупился, потом поздоровался, откуда-то зная его имя, а потом точно так же несуразно не нашел ответа на простейший вопрос. Просто Лионель дебил и с его фантазией впору фантастику строчить в огромных количествах, а не заигрывать с португальскими красавчиками, которые ошиблись дверями и случайно забрели не в салон Порше, а в продуктовый магазин, где на кассе продают презервативы вперемешку с чупа-чупсами.  
  
Лионель понимает, что пива ему больше не хочется. Больше подошел бы большущий стакан виски безо льда, лучше какого-нибудь дешевого, чтобы на утро голова болела. Тогда думать не будет никаких сил, будешь мечтать не сдохнуть с похмелья.  
  
Месси покупает бутылку джина. «Не водится у нас ваш виски», — говорит ему наглая продавщица. Еще он берет четыре пачки чипсов, пакет креветок и какие-то орехи в вакуумных упаковках. Все это он тащит домой, не разбирая дороги и игнорируя вибрирующий в кармане телефон. Пошли все нахер, никуда он сегодня не пойдет. Если он увидит Криштиану в клубе, то точно наделает глупостей.  
  
Но Лионель забывает об одной простой вещи — ему нельзя пить в одиночку. Совсем. А также о том, что сеньор Моуриньо завтра спустит с него три шкуры, наденет обратно и снова сдерет.  
  
Ополовинив джин под аккомпанемент матча «Реал» — «Барселона», Лионель успевает и поплакать, глядя на молодых парней в составе сине-гранатовых (нет, он не будет об этом думать!), кричит матом на мажущих по воротам нападающих. Ему плохо, просто отвратительно. Стены квартиры напоминают тюрьму, давят на голову, сжимают, будто в тисках, и заставляют Лео судорожно набрать номер Марка.  
  
— Марк! Я иду! — говорит он в трубку, стараясь выражаться членораздельнее. Марк, судя по звукам, ушел в чилл-аут.  
  
— Куда ты идешь? У тебя язык заплетается. Сиди дома!  
  
— Такси. Приедь за мной, Марк, — жалостливо просит Лео. — Приедь, а то мне плохо очень. Хочу туда, где люди.  
  
— Хорошо, — вздыхает тер Штеген, — пять минут, ладно? Не усни только.  
  
Месси стоически переносит минуты, слоняясь вокруг обеденного стола, пересчитывая трещины на столешнице. На пятом десятке он сбивается, потому что в квартиру метеором врывается Кун, сгребает пьяного Лео и тащит на выход. Марк идет рядом, сокрушенно повторяя «Не надо было ехать, точно, не надо».  
  
  
В «Голубой лошади» сегодня многолюдно. Лионель шатается в дверях, изображая радушие, но охрана в лице Гарета не верит ему ни капли.  
  
— Нет, Лео, в таком виде — не пущу. С меня Зидан три шкуры спустит и в зад вставит лом. Нет. Иди трезвей.  
  
Лео обижается. Он не понимает, почему его не пускают за эти прекрасные двери, где столько полуобнаженных мужчин, которые жаждут секса. Где есть Криштиану…  
  
От последней мысли Лионель приободряется и умоляюще смотрит, теперь уже на Марка.  
  
— Гарет, под мою ответственность, — говорит тер Штеген, зная, что охранник не откажет: из всей неразлучной троицы только он ни разу не нарушал правила клуба. Гарет хмурится и оглядывается на окна кабинета владельца клуба, в которых ярко горит свет.  
  
— Хуй с вами. Но без фокусов. — Марк и Серхио затаскивают счастливого донельзя Лионеля, тут же запихивая его на самый дальний диван, чтобы сидел и не высовывался. Месси улыбается, будто обкуренный, ищет глазами Криштиану, но безуспешно.  
  
Судьба решает, что издеваться над Лионелем больше нельзя, и переходит на его сторону, пропуская через двери самого сексуального парня во всем клубе. Криштиану проходит сквозь танцующих и занимает свой привычный столик. Лионель таращится на расслабленного Роналду, который снимает пиджак и небрежно бросает его на соседнее кресло — оно пустое, как раз для Месси.  
  
Вместе с опьянением к нему приходит решимость. Все, он обязан поднять свой в меру накачанный зад и подойти к столику Роналду. Просто подойти и заглянуть в его чертовы карие глазищи, которые сегодня днем высосали его душу почти полностью.  
  
Лео воображает себя Джеймсом Бондом, которому по заданию Ми-6 нужно соблазнить гея-наркоторговца, чтобы выяснить, с какими каналами поставки дури он работает. А для этого нужно прикинуться джентльменом, мужчиной с идеальными манерами. Конечно, его одежда не совсем в тему, но сейчас главное не это.  
  
Лионель встает, едва удерживая равновесие, и идет прямо к Криштиану, не сводя с него глаз. Его больно задевают чужие плечи, ноги-руки, но он не чувствует толчков, от которых завтра останутся синяки. Он упрямо идет к своей цели, которая не замечает, что к ней крадется самый настоящий ниндзя. Да, самурай, который сейчас будет…  
  
Вот блядь!  
  
Лионель запинается о край танцпола и со всей дури влетает прямо в кресло, стоящее напротив Роналду, смешно перегибаясь через подлокотники, будто подставляя свою задницу для порки.  
  
Лох, блядь, Джеймс Лох.


	3. Chapter 3

В то время как Лионель штурмует крепость под названием «португальская недоступная», Марк и Серхио совместно решают оставить парня в покое и не лезть, пока ситуация не выйдет из-под контроля окончательно. Если сейчас есть еще мизерный шанс, что Лео не начнет дебоширить, то в случае посылания далеко и надолго дело может запахнуть керосином, и Месси придется выводить из клуба, чтобы он не огреб от разозлившегося Гарета.  
  
Марк прищуривается, высматривая Месси среди яркой толпы на танцполе.  
  
— Я его не вижу, где он?  
  
— Вон, на стриптизера залип. Вот кретин, — ржет Серхио. — Ставлю свою задницу на то, что Криштиану его отошьет.  
  
— Хороший же ты друг! — фыркает Марк. — Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если Лео вернется ни с чем, или, что еще хуже, оплеванный? Нас ждет незабываемая депрессия, прекрасное нытье и головокружительная нецензурная брань!  
  
— Я шучу, не занудничай! Конечно, я желаю Лео самого лучшего, но… — Серхио задумчиво вглядывается в причудливый узор в своем бокале с коктейлем. — Если честно, Роналду — это не то, что ему нужно.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— А то ты сам не догадываешься! — Кун недвусмысленно изображает пальцами соитие. Марк тут же краснеет и отводит глаза.  
  
 _Они его лучшие друзья, а признаться в том, что никакого секса между ним и Криштиану не было, Марку стыдно. Ведь никто за язык не тянул — всего-то захотелось похвастаться подвигами, когда они пили в большой компании и рассказывали о своих похождениях. Тер Штегену было особо нечем выпендриться, поэтому его визит в дом Криштиану был едва ли не единственным способом произвести впечатление.  
  
— Маааарк, а ты что расскажешь? — противным голосом тянет в стельку пьяный Серхио Рамос, бывший местный мачо, завязавший с блядками, уже год состоящий в прочных отношениях с самым воспитанным и приличным парнем в мире Икером Касильясом. Им обоим завидует добрая половина завсегдатаев «Голубой лошади», если не все.  
  
— Я? Ну… Я был с Криштиану, — все, Рубикон перейден. Не отстанут теперь.  
  
Повисает пауза, в которой отчетливо проскакивает восхищение. Врать о том, что ты был в доме Роналду, не рискнет никто — всегда есть свидетели. Но по негласному правилу клуба, без отмашки «жертвы» никто не говорит ни слова.  
  
— А я видел, как они уезжали, — с явным удовольствием спешит поделиться Икер. — Неделю назад.  
  
— И ты молчал?! — вопрошает Рамос, изображая обиду. — Ну ты и свин, Касильяс.  
      Пока пара разбирается, кто из них большая свинья, Марк рассказывает всем желающим видоизмененную «правду» о том, каково это — спать с Роналду.  
  
Он рассказывает, что Криштиану требователен, эгоистичен и груб. Он любит, когда перед ним стоят на коленях, когда умоляют трахнуть, пошло разводя ноги. Он дразнится, может ударить, но не сильно. У него огромный член, который может разорвать тебя изнутри, но он так умело им пользуется, что ты будешь хотеть еще и еще. Криштиану кончает, не издав не единого звука, только сильно зажмуривает глаза — спермы столько, что встать с постели без риска заляпать белоснежный ковер не получается. Он позволяет тебе трогать его тело, но только пока его прибор внутри твоей задницы. После секса он не разрешает к себе прикасаться.  
  
Закончив свой рассказ, полный лишних неприличных подробностей, Марк получает в качестве награды одобрительные возгласы и бесплатный стакан пива от Луиса. Напиток горчит, как и послевкусие истории, которой не было.  
  
На самом деле Марк едва успевает снять джинсы, как Криштиану указывает ему на дверь.  
  
— Что? — тер Штеген замирает, держа в руках ремень. — В смысле уходи?  
  
— Какая из букв слова «уходи» вызывает у тебя затруднение? — мрачно говорит Криштиану, не глядя на ошарашенного Марка. — Я повторяю, можешь быть свободен.  
  
— Мы же только приехали… — лопочет Марк, отчаянно не желая быть выгнанным. Он что, сделал что-то не так?  
  
— На этом закончим. — Криштиану снимает белье, оставаясь полностью обнаженным. Марк часто дышит, пытаясь контролировать взбесившиеся гормоны — как можно уйти, когда перед тобой такое…  
  
— Марк, ты помнишь, где выход? — издевательски спрашивает Роналду, разворачиваясь к тер Штегену лицом (или членом?), во всей красе демонстрируя совершенное тело без единого изъяна. — Соблаговоли удалиться. Пожалуйста.  
  
От этого «пожалуйста», произнесенного таким тоном, будто Марк — полугодовалый ребенок, понимающий только интонации, а уж никак не слова, тер Штеген сдается и безропотно натягивает одежду обратно. Интересно, он даже причины не назовет?  
  
— А можно спросить…? — делает Марк последнюю попытку выяснить, в чем же дело, но Криштиану непреклонен.  
  
— Нельзя, — перед носом тер Штегена захлопывается стальная дверь. Этот звук — символ того, что Марк отныне провозглашен «самым главным неудачником». Самооценка валяется где-то в районе плинтуса, теперь по ней можно смело шлепать в грязных ботинках._  
  
  
— Дебил! — Марка отрезвляет хохот Серхио, который едва ли не задыхается. — Марк, наш друг просто конченый!  
  
Марк ищет глазами Лионеля, но видит только его задницу.  
  
— Он что, прямо здесь решил? — Марк давится смешком, понимая, что Месси все же не смог справиться со своими ногами и полетел носом вперед. — Беру свои слова назад, Лионель сегодня отправится в незабываемое путешествие на хуй. Но не в том смысле, в котором бы ему хотелось.  
  
  
«Какой прекрасный пол», — думает Месси, в глубине души мечтая просочиться через первый этаж сначала в подвалы, а потом и в ад, где его с радостью зажарят, и ему не придется встречаться с Криштиану. Как заставить себя встать? Ведь нужно еще умудриться поднять свое достоинство с пола.  
  
— Вам удобно? — спрашивает участливый голос, в котором явно примешано ехидство. Лионель вздыхает и кое-как принимает вертикальное положение.  
  
— Сп-пасибо, все в порядке, — невпопад отвечает он, хватаясь рукой за спинку кресла, чтобы удержать равновесие, которое стремится к нулю. Лео смотрит только на блестящие туфли Криштиану, стесняясь поднять взгляд. От былого задора и следа не осталось. Позорище, мужик называется.  
  
— Присаживайтесь, раз уж пришли, — в пределах видимости Лионеля появляется сначала рука, а потом и наглые глаза Роналду. — Вас ноги не держат. Садитесь, говорю.  
  
Месси покорно опускается в кресло, чувствуя себя как побитый щенок, которого выбросили на улицу. А Криштиану явно в своей стихии, как дорогой породистый пес.  
  
Сравнение местной звезды с псиной заставляет пьяного Лео истерически захихикать, но выходит только хрюканье.  
  
Криштиану приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Может, вы хотя бы представитесь?  
  
 _«Я Лео Месси и я чертовски вас хочу»._  
  
— Лио-нель, — с запинкой произносит он. — Мес-си.  
  
— Месси? — у Криштиану такое лицо, будто он где-то слышал эту фамилию. — Вы ведь из Аргентины?  
  
Лео согласно кивает, собираясь цапнуть с подноса проходящего мимо официанта бокал с коктейлем, но Криштиану его останавливает.  
  
— Принесите моему спутнику минералки, — слово «минералка» вызывает у Лео больше положительных эмоций, чем «спутник», он слишком пьян, чтобы думать рационально, и просто хочет пить.  
  
— Откуда ты меня знаешь? — фамильярно спрашивает Лионель, в ожидании заказа разваливаясь в кресле. Наверное, они со стороны выглядят комично — взъерошенный Месси и непривычно серьезный Криштиану, который, несмотря на показное спокойствие, просто излучает чистый секс.  
  
— Имя Жорже Мендеш вам о чем-нибудь говорит? — подчеркнуто вежливо интересуется Роналду.  
  
О да, говорит. Орет благим матом, не меньше.  
  
— Да, — после некоторого раздумья отвечает Лионель, разбегающиеся мысли собирать все труднее.  
  
— Он как-то упоминал вас… Вы работали вместе, лет десять назад?  
  
— Работали. А потом я все испортил, и мы больше не работаем.  
  
— Я знаю, Жорже может быть чересчур откровенен… — Криштиану участливо смотрит на Лионеля, который грустнеет на глазах. — Простите, я не подумал, что эта тема для вас болезненна.  
  
— Я просрал свой единственный шанс выбиться в люди, поэтому да — до хуя болезнен. — Криштиану хмурится, понимая, что перегнул палку.  
  
Лионель окончательно раскисает, мечтая слинять из клуба обратно домой, залезть под одеяло, и никогда больше не чувствовать на себе пытливый взгляд португальца, который, сам того не желая, будит всех демонов, живущих в тупой голове Месси.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, — произносит Криштиану. — Сменим тему. У вас ко мне какой-то вопрос?  
  
Лео давится газом принесенной минералки, глотая вместе с водой вертящиеся на языке слова. Ему до чертиков интересно, что делал Криш в дрянном супермаркете. Он шел сюда для того, чтобы не только подсняться, но и удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
  
— Вы же не просто так нарушили мое уединение, будучи нетрезвым. Сильно нетрезвым. — Криштиану отпивает из стакана что-то, напоминающее виски. — Спрашивайте.  
  
Лионель ничего не говорит, переваривая слова Криштиану. Глубоко вдохнув, он выпаливает одно слово «супермаркет» и сжимается в ожидании морального избиения.  
  
— Слишком скучно. — Криштиану кривит лицо и поджимает губы. — Вы скучный, Лионель. Я вас разочарую, ничего крамольного я не делал. Единственное — я был в неподобающем виде. Но когда ты спускаешься в самые низы, это вполне уместно. Я угощаю бездомных, когда «Реал» играет с «Барселоной». У меня своеобразная традиция. Все просто.  
  
Месси отнюдь не разочарован. Он, черт побери, сражен наповал, будто бы его подстрелили. Образ Криштиану, мило общающегося с местными представителями маргинального слоя общества, прочно отпечатывается у Лионеля в мозгу, вытесняя даже рельефный пресс и мышцы ног португальца, сидящего перед ним.  
  
— Вы удовлетворены? — издевательски спрашивает Криштиану, словно намекая на масляный взгляд Месси. У Лео чуть ли не слюна висит, он поедает Криштиану глазами, как торт со сливками.  
  
— Судя по всему — да. Можете быть свободны, я вас не держу.  
  
 _Почему, блядь? Возьми за яйца и держи, я не против._  
  
Но Лео только сжимает кулаки и уходит, так и не сказав в ответ ничего из того, что вертелось на языке. Он идет обратно к своему столику, по пути натыкается чью-то спину, и, не успев ничего понять, тут же проваливается в вязкую пустоту.  
  


***

  
  
— Пошевеливайся давай! Если вовремя не доставишь заказы — вычту из зарплаты! — орет в спину уходящего Лионеля его шеф Моуриньо — мерзкий тип, со стальной хваткой в бизнесе и отвратительным характером. Он ненавидит Месси всеми фибрами души, но уволить его не может — быстрее Лео никто не развозит заказы, даже на велосипеде. На скутеры Моуру просто жалко тратиться, поэтому трем его мальчикам на побегушках приходится довольствоваться кручением педалей или бодрым шаганием на своих двоих.  
  
У Лионеля ужасно болит голова — даже двойная доза «Нолотила» не смогла облегчить его страдания, видимо, организм решил изощренно отомстить, не принимая обезболивающие ни под каким видом. Непонятно как проснувшись в своей квартире, правда, не в кровати, а возле нее, Месси с трудом вспоминает вчерашний вечер, который затянут алкогольным дурманом.  
  
Вроде бы он пил дома… Много пил… Потом в памяти всплывает рожа Куна, который тащит его…  
  
Блядь. Он все же поперся в «Голубую лошадь».  
  
Тут сразу же вспоминается задание Джеймса Бонда и лежание кверху задницей перед лицом Криштиану. Уж лучше бы он просто ткнулся носом Роналду между ног, чем такой кошмар. Еще и умудрялся говорить что-то, только бы вспомнить, что. Или лучше вообще не стоит?  
  
 _Криштиану знает, что Лионель десять лет назад проходил прослушивание в «Барселону». И знает, что он его с треском провалил._  
  
Мендеш, будь ты проклят. Трижды.  
  
Лео заползает на кровать, стараясь не делать лишних движений. Ему хочется блевать, только причина не в алкоголе, который он нещадно вливал вчера себе в глотку. Причина в том, что даже по прошествии десяти лет ему все еще не удается перевернуть страницу своей жизни, где он, одиннадцатилетний мальчик, живущий в аргентинском городке Росарио, получает возможность стать чем-то большим, чем любитель дворового футбола.  
  
Он был Месси, маленьким дарованием «Ньюэс Олд Бойз», на которого обратил внимание ушлый Жорже Мендеш, футбольный агент, имеющий нюх на таланты. Он на протяжении нескольких месяцев обрабатывал родителей Лионеля, прежде чем уговорил их собрать вещи и поехать в Барселону, попробовать пропихнуть талантливого сына в академию сине-гранатовых. Он убеждал чету Месси, что Лионель гений, что на него Божий свет пролился, и за его гениальные ноги будет драться весь мир.  
  
Полгода. Они полгода жили в чужой Барселоне, помогая маленькому Лео адаптироваться к незнакомому городу. Он боялся, что не справится, что провалит первое прослушивание, которое сразу станет последним. Он тренировался, как проклятый, понимая, что все может рухнуть в любую секунду.  
  
Отдельной проблемой была его внешность — в свои одиннадцать Лео выглядел как пятилетний, сказывался дефицит гормона роста. Его переезд в Барселону мог разрешить ситуацию одним махом, ему нужно было только показать все, на что он способен. Впечатлить боссов Барсы, чтобы они дали добро, жилье и стипендию.  
  
Но он провалился.  
  
Прошло десять долбанных лет, но Лео до сих пор все помнил — не свое унижение, не удивленные лица родителей, а спину Мендеша, который уходит со стадиона, даже не оглядываясь. Человек, который дал ему надежду на лучшую жизнь, просто ушел, оставив Месси одного посреди огромного поля. Даже немногочисленные люди на трибунах были от него на расстоянии нескольких световых лет — Лео в тот момент был одиноким, как никогда в жизни. Он даже заплакать не мог, потому что в ту же секунду он перестал быть ребенком.  
  
В Росарио они так и не вернулись. У Хорхе Месси к тому времени уже появилась работа на местном заводе, где ему дали крохотную квартирку, невозможно маленькую для шестерых членов семьи — помимо сестры Марии, у Лионеля еще два брата, которые с ним сейчас не общаются — по вполне понятным причинам. Они прожили там пять лет, пока родители не застукали Лео целующимся с парнем, за чем последовало показательное вышвыривание вещей из окна, для того, чтобы застращать не понимающего своего греха Лионеля.  
  
Именно в тот день он ушел из дома и больше никогда туда не возвращался.  
  
Он так старательно прятал все воспоминания, причиняющие боль, что Криштиану, ненароком вытащивший их на свет Божий, одним лишь именем Жорже проделал в груди Лионеля зияющую дыру, размером с футбольный мяч.  
  
  
До своей работы Лионель добирается как в тумане, садится на стул, опустив голову, почти не слыша, как его отчитывает злющий Моуриньо. Голова начинает соображать только тогда, когда ноги начинают крутить педали. Ехать на велосипеде с бодуна — пиздец какая плохая идея.  
  
Теперь Лионель понимает, что просто для одноразового перепихона Криштиану слишком много о нем знает. Ведь Мендеш, черт бы его побрал, мог рассказать Роналду все в подробностях, приукрасив особенно отвратительные с точки зрения футбола моменты. А мог и просто двумя-тремя словами обмолвиться. Здесь уже не угадаешь, а снова подходить к Криштиану, чтобы задать еще один вопрос — нет уж, лучше сразу застрелиться, и прямиком в рай для геев, если таковой существует вообще.  
  
Но менее привлекательным Криштиану, знающий отвратительное прошлое Месси, не стал ни на йоту. А после фразы «угощаю бездомных» так и вовсе поднялся в его глазах до каких-то недостижимых высот.  
  
  
Незыблемое правило — «никаких тусовок после жесткого похмелья» сегодня послано к хуям. Лионель с каменным лицом проходит мимо удивленного Гарета, который вполне мог вчера видеть, как пьяного Месси выволакивали из клуба — надо все же набраться смелости и спросить у Марка с Куном, что, черт возьми, было после того, как он свалил от Роналду — не свалился ли он сам куда-нибудь.  
  
За «их» столиком сидит только Серхио.  
  
— Лео? — удивленно распахивает глаза Агуэро. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен дома отлеживаться, мы тебе специально весь день не звонили!  
  
— Я вообще-то работал, — веско говорил Лионель, усаживаясь на диван. — Мне нужен блядский Месут и стакан пива. Ледяного. Чтобы глотка отмерзла к херам, вместе с языком.  
  
— Ты вчера чего ему наплел? — интересуется Кун, когда осчастливленный заказом Месут сваливает к бару. Лео закрывает глаза, делая вид, что умер прямо на месте.  
  
Вместо официанта к столику приходит Марк, держащий в руках поднос.  
  
— Ваши заказы, господа, — кривляется тер Штеген. — Пиво для сеньора Агуэро и коктейль «Фруктовый трезвенник» для сеньора Месси.  
  
— Нахуй иди! — вопит возмущенный Лео, не желающий пить никаких «трезвенников», — пиво мое где?!  
  
— Хрен тебе, пей! — Марк сует разозленному Лионелю под нос высокий стакан. — Луиситто сказал, что тебе поможет придти в себя. Никакого спиртного, посмотри на свою рожу.  
  
— На свою, блядь, посмотри, — как столетний дед ворчит Месси, но коктейль все же берет и даже глоток делает. На удивление бурда, приготовленная Суаресом, оказывается вполне ничего, даже вкусная. Но в желудке все равно продолжается ядерная война.  
  
— Лео, иди посиди в чилл-ауте, — советует Марк, — там сейчас все равно никого почти нет. Ты тут быстро устанешь. Я попозже приду, потрясу задницей немного.  
  
Месси пожимает плечами, думая о том, что ему в последнюю очередь хочется наблюдать ебущихся людей, но здравый смысл подсказывает, что через минут двадцать понабежит толпа, и тогда многострадальная голова Лео взорвется ко всем чертям.  
  
Проявив несвойственную ему сговорчивость, Месси покорно вылезает из-за стола и плетется в глубину зала, к пошлым красным занавескам из дешевой органзы, отделяющим танцпол от зоны для разврата. Там и вправду оказывается странно тихо и безлюдно — все-таки еще только девять, народ не успел как следует накачаться, чтобы трахаться прямо на этих отвратительных шелковых лежбищах, не смущаясь присутствия посторонних.  
  
Лео укладывается поперек самого прилично выглядящего дивана, прикрытого розовым покрывалом. Шелк приятно холодит кожу, и Лионель внутренне радуется, что надел футболку, а не свитер. Ему так хорошо лежать здесь, цедить ледяной коктейль, не думать ни о чем и наслаждаться тишиной…  
  
Лионелю так спокойно, что он не сразу понимает, что в чилл-ауте он не один. Его уши ловят еле слышный стон удовольствия, который настолько тихий, что Месси приподнимается на локтях, чтобы прислушаться.  
  
Странно. Тишина.… Послышалось?  
  
 _— Ааааахххх…_  
  
Нет, определенно не послышалось.  
  
Лео стряхивает с себя дремоту и отодвигает занавеску, которая закрывает его от чужих глаз, пытаясь понять, откуда идет звук. На двух ближайших к нему лежаках никого нет. Зато чуть дальше, почти в самом темном углу, отчетливо видно несколько фигур, которые явно заняты вполне понятным делом — сексом.  
  
Лионеля почему-то разбирает любопытство — он крадется, словно собирается кого-то пристрелить, огромные куски органзы, свисающей с потолка, надежно прикрывают его от чужих глаз. Застыв в непосредственной близости, Лео осторожно выглядывает из-за занавесок.  
  
Это Криштиану.  
  
Абсолютно обнаженный, он сидит в высоком кресле, широко расставив ноги — каждая мышца напряжена, будто он готовится к прыжку, обрисована так четко, словно Роналду — пособие по долбанной анатомии. Лионель жадно прослеживает каждую линию его тела, запоминая, словно делая ментальную фотографию, будет на что передернуть одинокими ночами. Ладони моментально делаются влажными, как у подростка, который впервые видит журнал для взрослых, и в штанах становится тесно — член давит на ширинку, и Лео чисто инстинктивно сжимает его у основания прямо через кажущимися деревянными джинсы.  
  
Одурманенный Лионель не сразу соображает, что рука Криштиану двигается в ритме, который знает любой здоровый мужик — Роналду бессовестно дрочит. Сильная рука скользит по члену, от размера которого Лионель сглатывает так громко, что пугается, что его услышат. Член Криштиану именно такой, как он себе представлял — длинный, в меру толстый, перевитый крепкими набухшими венами, истекающий смазкой. Теперь уже во рту пересыхает от желания надеться горлом на этот невероятный член, пусть даже Месси королем глубоких минетов никогда не был.  
  
Откуда-то снова доносится тот же самый стон — Лионель заторможено поворачивает голову, ища источник звука, и тут же теряет остатки самообладания и расстегивает ремень, плюя на все правила приличия — о чем речь вообще! Теперь пошлая картина мастурбирующего Криша дополняется двумя переплетенными телами, которые двигаются в том же ритме, что и рука Роналду, ласкающая член.  
  
Месси дрочит на Криштиану, который дрочит на то, как трахаются два мужика.  
  
Заебись расклад.  
  
Лионель приспускает джинсы, слегка сжимая потяжелевшие яйца, и ищет хоть какую-то опору, чтобы сесть и не потерять удобный ракурс, ноги все-таки начинают сдавать позиции. Ему плевать на то, что утром он возненавидит себя, что Криштиану — не дай Боже! — может его заметить и отпиздить прямо здесь, голый, своими охуенными ногами. Но в эту самую минуту, Лионелю, неотрывно смотрящему на крепкую мужскую ладонь, плавно двигающуюся вверх-вниз, будет насрать, даже если начнется конец света.  
  
Криштиану приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на совокупляющихся парней — из-за того, в чилл-ауте темновато, Лионель не может разобрать, кто это. Но Роналду, похоже, знает. И, кажется, он их сюда и притащил.  
  
— Эй… Иди сюда, — зовет Криштиану, и Лионель чуть ли позорно не спускает в свою же ладонь. Блядь, снова этот голос, от которого ведет со страшной силой, будто ему по голове треснули. Пусть уж лучше молчит этот португальский…  
  
— Хааамес, — снова произносит Криштиану, так развратно тянет букву в середине имени, что Лео с шипением втягивает воздух через сжатые зубы, быстро вспоминая детскую считалочку, которая всегда помогала продержаться дольше. Но в этот раз она спасает с трудом, ведь черноволосый некто по имени Хамес, кажется тот, который был снизу, вплотную подходит к Роналду и наклоняется за поцелуем.  
  
От неконтролируемого приступа ревности Лионель вместо считалки начинает про себя повторять все известные нецензурные слова.  
  
Криштиану проводит свободной рукой по линии челюсти Хамеса, притягивает его близко-близко, но никакого поцелуя, к секундному облегчению Месси, не случается.  
  
К секундному, потому что Криштиану резко дергает Хамеса на себя и проводит языком от его уха до рта, облизывая щеку и губы — словно животное, здесь нет никакого сопливо-романтичного жеста. Хамеса от этого влажного росчерка начинает заметно трясти — он впивается пальцами в бедро Криштиану, оставляя на идеальной загорелой коже уродливые белые отпечатки. Криштиану никак не реагирует, только хватает парня за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, давая себе больший доступ к шее.  
  
Лео только сейчас понимает, что этому податливому мальчику едва есть восемнадцать. Тяга Роналду к вчерашним школьникам должна была разозлить, но только больше заводит и без того съезжающего с катушек Месси, который уже стянул джинсы до колен и бессовестно передергивает на происходящее перед его глазами бесплатное порношоу.  
  
А Криштиану явно издевается — размашисто лижет шею беспрерывно стонущего Хамеса, при этом не выпуская из кулака свой член. Хамес стонет, как девчонка, пытается вырваться из стальной хватки Роналду, но сдается и рукой вторит широким движениям языка Криша, лаская сам себя.  
  
Надолго терпения Роналду не хватает — он снова сгребает в ладонь лохматые и почему-то мокрые волосы Хамеса и силой заставляет его нагнуться, прижимая покрасневшее лицо к своей промежности. Хамес морщится, но в противовес выражению лица высовывает язык, пытаясь провести им по члену и мошонке. Криш шипит что-то на португальском, потом вроде на французском — на голос из тени выходит какой-то незнакомый Лео парень — не очень красивый, с угрюмым лицом и чересчур широкими плечами. Криш одними глазами указывает на торчащую задницу несчастного Хамеса, которому не позволяют даже согнуть колени — все его тело натянуто, словно струна, грозящая вот-вот лопнуть. Ему неудобно, больно — его лицо краснеет еще сильнее, но Роналду явно все равно — он пальцами забирается в рот Хамеса, вынуждая его безропотно сосать, проталкивает пальцы до самых костяшек, а потом заменяет их членом. Пока Хамес дает Кришу насиловать его рот, третий парень пристраивается сзади и одним движением засаживает в растраханную задницу по самые яйца.  
  
Сначала они размеренно трахают Хамеса с двух сторон, выдерживая одинаковый ритм — Криштиану расслабляется, позволив двум его партнерам делать все самостоятельно. Если они оба издают такие звуки, от которых Лео готов сию секунду кончить, то Криш молчит, как партизан — только дыхание сбивается, но его едва слышно из-за полузадушенных всхлипов Хамеса.  
  
— Карим… Сильнее… Ты можешь сильнее? — вдруг просит Криш охрипшим от возбуждения голосом, заставляя парня по имени Карим взять такой темп, от которого голова Хамеса прижимается к промежности Криштиану все сильнее. Лео смотрит на весь творящийся перед глазами Содом и сам уже подбирается к самой-самой грани, быстрее двигая рукой. Вот еще одно слово… Один звук изо рта Криштиану и все, все…  
  
Криштиану, сам того не подозревая, дарит невольному зрителю просто оглушительный оргазм, потому что он кончает первым, запрокинув голову, открывая взору Месси свою не менее идеальную шею, выстреливая прямо в глотку поперхнувшемуся Хамесу.  
  
Финиш.  
  
Свет вокруг Лионеля меркнет, мир сжимается до размеров его кулака, и сперма судорожно выплескивается ему на пальцы, тут же пачкая так и до конца не снятые джинсы.  
  
Чем заканчивается эта коллективная ебля, Лионель практически не разбирает — у него онемело все тело, ноги ватные, а руки перемазаны спермой. Он ничего не соображает, только разваливается на крошечные куски по лежаку и расслаблено вытягивает ноги. Он даже не может натянуть штаны — от перевозбуждения и сумасшедшего оргазма член настолько чувствителен, что любое случайное касание причиняет почти что боль.  
  
— Карим… Поцелуй его… Да… Нет… Не в губы… Ты знаешь… — слышит Лионель, еле собирая чужие слова в предложения, отчаянно желая посмотреть, что собирается делать Карим по почти что приказу Криштиану, но силы окончательно покидают его.  
  
Марк находит своего лучшего друга уснувшим на диване, в самой глубине чилл-аута. Вокруг уже людно, а Месси дрыхнет и вставать явно не собирается.  
  
— Лео, подъем! — Марк трясет его за плечо, но в ответ получает только пинок ногой. — Ты собрался тут всю ночь лежать?  
  
Месси открывает один глаз и недовольно бормочет кто-то про мерзких немцев, которые лезут в чужое личное пространство. Марк рассматривает зевающего Лионеля, отмечая в нем какую-то странную перемену.  
  
— Пойдем, ты расскажешь, что вчера было между тобой и Криштиану. — Марк помогает Лео твердо встать на ноги и ведет его обратно на танцпол.  
  
— Давай не сейчас, — просит Месси, — я ужасно хочу спать, пойду домой. Завтра, все завтра.  
  
Кивнув Серхио, Лео молниеносно преодолевает расстояние до дверей и исчезает, оставив друзей непонимающе смотреть друг на друга.  
  
— Знаешь, Марк… Кажется, моя задница останется при мне.


	4. Chapter 4

Лео приходит в себя только через несколько часов — сначала он долго стоит под ледяным душем, пока у него не синеют губы. Потом с трясущимися от холода руками и ногами бредет в спальню и валится на кровать. Болит все тело, будто он пустил по вене героин в секс-эквиваленте.  
  
То, что он видел — это прекрасно. Порочно и прекрасно, как сцена из высокобюджетного гей порно…  
  
Или это шизофрения?  
  
Увиденная сцена так прочно отпечаталась на подкорке его мозга, что вытравить ее оттуда можно только кислотой. Лионель теперь везде видит Криштиану: его затуманенные пороком глаза, его сильные руки с вздувшимися венами, его член, который так и просится в рот… Его блестящую смазку так и хочется попробовать на вкус, хочется заставить Криштиану издавать такие стоны, что даже самые развратные девушки района Раваль покраснеют и уйдут в монастырь. Лионель ненавидит римминг, но если бы Криштиану попросил… Своим голосом попросил… Он бы молча встал на колени и высунул язык, вылизал бы дочиста…  
  
 _Блядь, хватит уже._  
  
Стуча зубами, Лео заворачивается в одеяло, пропахшее спермой — после визита Мунира он так и не удосужился сменить белье. Ему холодно, его трясет, будто он подхватил лихорадку. Месси прекрасно знает, какое лекарство ему нужно, но это даже не вакцина, а яд. Цианистый калий, оставляющий знакомый привкус миндаля на языке. Влечение к Криштиану сродни симптомам отравления цианидами — першит в горле, во рту горько, будто он обожрался стопроцентного темного шоколада, грудную клетку сдавливает, кружится голова от сбивающегося дыхания.  
  
Надо уснуть. Уснуть и забыться. Хотя бы на пару часов… Но во время своего беспокойного сна сходящий с ума Лионель видит только Криштиану.  
  
  
Утро не менее отвратительно, чем прошедшая ночь. Невыспавшийся и злой Лео тащится на работу, проклиная Моуриньо, ебаную пиццерию, Криштиану, и весь белый свет одним махом. Воспоминания о том, что он вчера дрочил на Роналду притупляются, уступая место вольготно расположившейся в его голове картине — взгляде Криштиану, в котором отчетливо читалась жалость. Ему было жалко неудачника Месси. Если вчера он смог забыть свой двойной позор, то сейчас вся эта херь обрушилась на него настоящей лавиной.  
  
 _Лионель Кусок Дерьма Месси, очень неприятно познакомиться._  
  
Получив от Моуриньо коробки с пиццей, список адресов и пиздюли, Лео сваливает из забегаловки и колесит по улицам Барселоны, развозя желающим пожрать «пепперони, четыре сыра, салями, вегетарианскую, с грибами». Все дома, в которые он заезжает, до безобразия одинаковые, как и жильцы — пропахшие касуэлой из бычьих хвостов женщины, непромытые после работы на заводах мужчины, шумные и крикливые дети.  
  
Единственный адрес, который отличается от всех остальных, приводит Месси в приличный квартал, где живут местные богатеи и вдовы, которые хоронят мужей одного за другим. Лео несколько раз проезжает вдоль одинаковых высоченных металлических заборов и, наконец, находит нужный дом.  
  
Дверь открывается не сразу — под «глазом» видеокамеры Лео чувствует себя как на мушке. Он мнется на месте, прикусывает губу и нервничает. Адрес последний, если быстро получить оплату, можно даже домой свалить побыстрее, если Моур не будет доставать.  
  
Что-то глухо звякает и ворота открываются. Лионель входит, без опаски оставляя велосипед на улице — здесь практически невозможно что-то украсть, потому что на улицах девственно чисто, даже ни одного камня нет, поэтому мелкие воришки, промышляющие чужими кошельками, сюда не заглядывают.  
  
Перед ним огромный двухэтажный дом с большущим окном по всему фасаду. Никакой охраны, никаких озверевших собак без намордников — ничего, словно за высоким забором отдельная планета. Трава под ногами настолько зеленая и идеально ровная, что Месси становится стыдно, что он ступает по такой красоте своими раздолбанными конверсами.  
  
Пока он медленно идет к входной двери, беспрестанно вертя головой, будто первый раз увидел нормальный дом и нормальный бассейн — блядь, тут даже бассейн есть! — навстречу ему выходит мужчина в шортах и красной кепке, надетой козырьком назад. Лео не поднимает головы, только боковым зрением отмечает какое-то шевеление впереди.  
  
— Здравствуйте, сеньор! — бодро начинает он, кое-как отводя взгляд от бортика бассейна с бирюзовой, будто подкрашенной, водой. — Ваша пицца…  
  
Слова застревают в горле, как кости от рыбы. Лионелю больших трудов стоит сдержать рвущийся наружу вопль ужаса. Перед ним стоит Криштиану, мать его перемать, Роналду. Тот самый, чье обнаженное тело он вчера успел выучить наизусть.  
  
— Ваша, — как попугай повторяет Месси. Между ним и португальцем не только социальная пропасть, но и восемь лет разницы кажутся целыми десятилетиями. Лео выглядит как ребенок, укравший шоколадку из супермаркета, а Криштиану — как миллиардер на отдыхе в блядском Майами или на Гавайях.  
  
— Спасибо. Я ждал… не слишком долго. Сдачи не надо. — Криштиану протягивает Лео свернутую купюру, и Месси ощущает себя уже не ребенком, а наркодилером, привезшим Роналду кокаин в коробке из-под «четыре сыра и грибы». Он отдает Криштиану «дозу» и сует деньги в карман джинсов — Роналду прослеживает его движение, отчего у Месси внизу живота снова начинает разгораться костер.  
  
— Выход найдете сами. Всего наилучшего, — заторможено говорит Криштиану, все еще в упор смотря куда-то в пах Лионелю. Тот красноречиво шевелит рукой, заставив рот Роналду дернуться, будто Криштиану хотел прикусить губу…  
  
Блядь, нужно валить отсюда и побыстрее, иначе кого-то понесет.  
  
— И вам хорошего дня! — привычно улыбается Лео, возвращаясь в режим «разносчик пиццы». Криштиану уже собирается вернуться обратно в дом, но вдруг останавливается, смешно задрав ногу.  
  
— Лионель?  
  
От лица Месси на глазах отливает кровь.  
  
— Да?   
  
— Надеюсь, ты сегодня хорошо спал ночью, — бесцветным голосом говорит Криштиану. Лео тут же благодарит Господа, что Роналду стоит к нему почти что спиной, иначе бы он точно увидел, что Месси из бледного пельменя превратился в алую полосу на каталонском флаге.  
  
— Хорошо с-спал, — с запинкой произносит он, понимая, что хотя бы что-нибудь ответить нужно.  
  
— После дрочки так славно спится, правда? — все так же, не оборачиваясь, говорит Криштиану. После этой фразы Лионель плюет на все правила приличия и бессовестно сваливает в сторону ворот, боясь, что сейчас его разорвет от стыда.  
  
Оказавшись на улице, он прижимается щекой к шершавой стене, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
  
Криштиану его видел. И он, вроде как, не злится. А может он ждал, что Лео сам сделает первый шаг? Черт, как страшно ошибиться…  
  
Лео на автопилоте тянется к ручке на воротах, но дверь не поддается. Заперто. Криштиану почти сразу замуровался.  
  
Если б у Лео был пистолет, он бы сейчас точно застрелился. Два раза.


	5. Chapter 5

_«Go ahead, be gone with it»_  — предлагает голос Джастина Тимберлейка, и весь танцпол вздрагивает, с бурными воплями принимая приглашение слегка голубоватого певца. Вокруг полно парней, соперничающих друг с другом своими накачанными прессами, кубиками и количеством блесток на теле. Жарко, пахнет удушающей какофонией парфюмов, оседающей на одежде без возможности перебить вонь даже сигаретами или пролитым коктейлем. Пол под ногами словно бьется в ритме басов сабвуфера, от светомузыки рябит в глазах, непонятно, кто с тобой рядом — твой друг или левый мужик, или вообще какая-то телка, ничего не видно.  
  
Да и хуй с ним.  
  
Лео разваливается на своем любимом диване, обозревая зал — он так привык смотреть на сексуальных незнакомцев с шикарными задницами (не будем забывать, что есть одна, явно способная перещеголять все пятые точки вместе взятые), привык представлять и фантазировать, что ему сейчас до безумия охуенно.  
  
 _«Get your sexy on»._  
  
Ох, с превеликим удовольствием, Джастин.  
  
Лео тянется к столу и берет стакан — синие и зеленые огни причудливо пляшут на мокрых стенках — Луис опять не вытер посуду нормально, чтоб его. Джин с тоником растворяется на языке, сладкий, словно сперма одного юнца, который когда-то встретился Лионелю. Он даже имени его не помнит, а вкусовые ощущения все еще остались в памяти, как и ощущения от узкой задницы и выпирающих ключиц, прижимающихся к груди…  
  
Лео рассуждает, как сорокалетний мужик.  
  
Насрать. Кому-то нужно присунуть. Срочно.  
  
  
Среди толпы на танцполе мелькает знакомая футболка — Мунир. Парень танцует неуклюже, но своей молодостью привлекает внимание сразу нескольких полуголых мужчин — один из них с усами и двигается просто отвратительно. Лео вздрагивает — все же противное, блядь, зрелище — но все равно смотрит. Знает, что Мунир должен почувствовать знакомый взгляд, послать к черту этих уродов и придти к нему.  
  
Мунир, качая головой в такт музыке, действительно замечает Лео и улыбается во все тридцать два — ни дать ни взять, школьник с завтраком в портфеле. Документы что ли у него спросить? Хотя, Жерар и Гарет его бы не пустили, здесь с этим строго, Зидан на куски порвет.  
  
К хуям француза, сейчас нужно трахнуться.  
  
Изо всех сил изображая сексуальность и грацию, Мунир движется в сторону Месси, похабно начинающему поглаживать себя через штаны — он достаточно пьян, чтобы положить болт на приличия и вполне способен затащить парня в чилл-аут и отодрать прямо там.  
  
И забыть про Криштиану и его намеки. Подумаешь…  
  
 _«Подумаешь потом»,_  — заплетающимся языком заявляет внутренний голос Лионеля, заставляя его посмотреть Муниру через плечо.  
  
Первое, что он видит, это то, как призывно покачиваются бедра, помимо воли напоминающие о члене, по которому двигалась ладонь. Даже такие простые движения у Криштиану донельзя пошлые, грязные, и такие возбуждающие, что Лионель даже забывает свое имя, свой адрес, и в какой галактике они находятся. Смотреть на это шоу, состоящее из одного лишь танца, на грани секса с самим собой и одновременно со всем залом, нельзя, но оторвать взгляд сродни самоубийству, о котором Лео только мечтает.  
  
Джинсы Криштиану едва держатся на тазовых костях, норовя сползти вниз, чтобы повергнуть в перманентное «хочу» всех, кто находится в радиусе метра — ведь одно неосторожное движение и будет видно член Криштиану, и тогда все, кранты. Всем кранты.  
  
Взгляд Лео скользит выше, по гладкому рельефному животу с сокращающимися мышцами, вызывающими обильное слюноотделение, по мускулистой груди, блестящей, словно Криштиану намазан каким-то маслом, хотя с него станется…  
  
Криштиану смотрит прямо на Месси. В упор, не сводит глаз, при этом плавно двигаясь под музыку, проводит рукой по чуть кудрявым темным волосам и… О, боже, мать твою… Он тянет за волосы сам себя, давая Лионелю на мгновение представить, какого будет держаться за эти волосы и трахать Роналду глубоко в глотку, другой рукой держа его за шею, чтобы ощущать, как двигается член…  
  
Да и похуй, что он ни за что не разрешит подобного. Мечтать можно…  
  
Пока Лео позорно пускает слюни на танцующего, как Бог, Роналду, Мунир подходит почти вплотную и несколько раз дергает его за рукав — реакции ноль, все рецепторы отключились, тумблеры снова в режиме «хотеть», язык беспрестанно скользит по сухим губам, будто он в сраной пустыне Сахара и не пил неделю.  
  
— Лео?  
  
Криш тоже облизывает губы, но та-а-а-ак медленно, что Месси задерживает дыхание, пока эта пытка не прекратится, но этот португальский блядун точно решил его убить — он делает это снова.  
  
— Прости, я… — Лео отпихивает Мунира в сторону и нетвердой походкой идет прямо к Криштиану, вокруг которого уже собралась приличная толпа жаждущих внимания парней. На их фоне Месси выглядит еще уродливее, чем есть на самом деле, но ему плевать. Сейчас или никогда. Сейчас или месяцы дрочки в квартире, вспоминая это бесплатное порношоу для всех желающих — подумать, что танцесекс Роналду предназначен ему, Лионель даже не смеет.  
  
Он делает несколько шагов и в нерешительности замирает среди дергающихся тел. Криштиану все еще двигается, вблизи это выглядит еще развратнее — под мигающими огнями Лео четче видит его лицо, выражение которого годится на обложку немецкого порно. Блядь, блядь, что теперь? Еще пару шагов и…  
  
Криштиану не дает сомневаться и сам сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума. Лео тут же задирает голову, подставляясь под ожидаемые поцелуи, но их не следует — Криштиану, не прекращая качать бедрами, проводит большим пальцем по губе Лионеля и оттягивает ее, тут же скользнув в рот, цепляя зубы. Лео языком облизывает палец, прикусывает его, с трудом вообще соображая, какого хуя происходит. Член в штанах готов порвать ширинку, по спине тонкой струйкой течет пот, в голове перекати-поле и больше ничего.  
  
О. Мой. Бог.  
  
—  _And get your sexy on_ , — наклонившись к самому уху Лео, говорит Криштиану. Это не шепот, а крик, потому что музыка долбит со страшной силой, но кажется, что Роналду говорит хрипло и еле слышно. Не успев толком понять, что ответить, Лионель чувствует, как на его донельзя возбужденный член ложится ладонь и сжимает — не легко, как он привык, а почти больно, впиваясь ногтями.  
  
Это отрезвляет, но не на столько, чтобы включить мозги. Наоборот, только хуже. Теперь Лео думает только членом.  
  
— Ко мне, — это не вопрос, а утверждение. У Лео уже болит шея, но он задирает голову выше, чтобы посмотреть Криштиану прямо в глаза.  
  
Песня меняется, и Лео готов расцеловать диджея за идеально подобранный текст.  
  
 _Послушай —_  
Это звук любви.  
Когда человеческое естество  
Слышит этот звук,  
Мы раздеваемся,  
А потом оправдываем…  
— Секс, — последнее слово Криштиану произносит вместе с песней и Лионель сдается.  
  
В пизду оправдания.


	6. Chapter 6

В машине Криштиану почему-то пахнет марихуаной — Лео на секунду представляет, как Криштиану разваливается на этих дорогущих жестких кожаных сидениях и выпускает клубы дыма под потолок, облизывая кончик косяка. От этой фантазии Месси становится дурно, и он застывает, как дурак, возле открытой двери.  
  
— Ты так и будешь стоять? — спрашивает Криштиану. Его развратность как ветром сдуло, когда они вышли на свежий воздух и двинулись друг за другом на загаженную парковку недалеко от «Голубой лошади», где здоровенная «Ауди» Роналду смотрелась как бельмо на глазу. Как Мона Лиза, висящая в самом грязном и засранном углу дешевых галерей современного искусства. Как сонаты Бетховена, звучащие в баре за углом. Как…  
  
— Лео?  
  
Это  _«Лео»_ , произнесенное с придыханием и издевательски протянутой последней буквой звучит, как  _«яхочутебяпрямоздесь»_ , и Лионель судорожно забирается на переднее сиденье, молясь, чтобы Криштиану не передумал — кому захочется трахать это трясущееся и нервничающее нечто, которое и расслабиться не может, получив желаемый экспонат в свои загребущие ручонки.  
  
— Едем, — коротко бросает Криш, заводя мотор и проводя рукой по обтянутому тугой кожей рулю — от этого движения Лионель давится марихуанным воздухом и давит рукой себе на член, что от внимания Криштиану не укрывается.  
  
Он скользит липким взглядом по телу Лионеля, прослеживая каждую мышцу, каждый долбаный сантиметр — от этого откровенного разглядывания на руках и ногах Месси остаются кровоточащие раны, которые не заживут никогда. Никто не смотрел на него ТАК, ТАКИМИ глазами и с ТАКИМ желанием. Лео сам никого ТАК не хотел, ни разу в своей жизни и далеко не факт, что сможет захотеть.  
  
Криштиану не произносит ни слова, и это единственное, почему Лео способен выдержать эту пытку — сидеть в полуметре от воплощения порока (ха, как пафосно, но, блядь, в точку!), и не иметь возможности даже коснуться.  
  
Мысль пронзает мозг, словно стрела, раздербанив полушария, и Лионель тупеет на глазах — протягивает руку, цепляя карман на джинсах Криштиану и, осмелев, движется рукой дальше, дальше…  
  
— Нет.  
  
Лео замирает, так и не убрав ладонь, и во все глаза таращится на невозмутимого (блядь, хоть бы жилка дернулась, он что, железный?!) Роналду. Они так и едут последние несколько минут — один вдумчиво глядит на дорогу, а второй, вконец охуевший, держит руку в районе чужого паха.  
  
— Приехали, выходи, — обрывок предложения повисает в воздухе, и Лео хватает его ртом, нервно сглатывая и выбираясь из машины, как чертова каракатица. Аргентинская сраная каракатица.  
  
Знакомые ворота отвечают писком и разъезжаются в разные стороны, как вскоре должны будут разъехаться ноги Лионеля. Лео входит во внутренний двор следом за машиной, напоминающей катафалк, и ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется спрятаться в багажник, ведь он боится того, что будет, и понятия не имеет, как вести себя в постели с… Криштиану.  
  
Блядь, это и правда происходит?  
  
Криш вылезает из «Ауди» — нет, что за слово такое, «вылезает»?! Он выходит так, будто на него направлены телекамеры, и он мировая звезда, ни дать — ни взять (первое — с радостью!). Он грациозен, как лань — сука, что? Лань? Нет, как гепард, как смоляно-черная пантера…  
  
Видимо, напряженная работа мыслей по поиску подходящих сравнений отражается на лице Месси, потому что Криштиану захлопывает дверь машины, бросая транспорт прямо посреди двора — колесо в опасной близости от бассейна, и Лео открывает рот, чтобы предупредить Роналду, но…  
  
Самоконтроль, Лео, самоконтр…  
  
Длинные пальцы Криштиану невыносимо сладкие, гладкие, такие, что анус поджимается от желания ощутить их в себе — они скользят в приоткрытый рот Лионеля, оглаживают небо, кромку зубов, надавливают на язык, проталкиваются так глубоко, что Месси едва сдерживает рвотный позыв. У него кружится голова от этого терпкого привкуса, подкашиваются неслушающиеся конечности, но Криштиану и не думает останавливаться, только методично трахает своими идеальными пальцами податливый мокрый рот Лионеля. У того слюна уже течет по подбородку, капает на футболку…  
  
— Хватит, — вдруг произносит Роналду хриплым голосом, словно не может контролировать связки. — В дом.  
  
Боже, это самый настоящий, гребаный рай.  
  
Они медленно идут в сторону входных дверей. Лионель все еще не закрывает рот, потому что пальцы Криштиану все еще, блядь, у него на языке, поглаживают, кружат. Кружится голова, вращается земля под ногами, Земля вокруг солнца, мысли по порочному замкнутому кругу. Криштиану, упершись спиной в дверь, шарит свободной рукой в кармане, ища ключи. Блядская связка вываливается и шлепается на траву. Роналду ругается, и Лео чувствует, как пальцы давят ему изнутри на нижнюю челюсть — уже не три, а четыре, и ему приходится присесть вместе с Криштиану, чтоб тот смог поднять ключи. Они не спеша поднимаются на ноги и, наконец, замок щелкает — португалец открывает вслепую.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, Лионель. — Месси полузадушено мычит, слюна течет по груди, оставляя уродливые влажные следы на футболке, будто на нее кто-то кончил — можно ли кончить ртом? С Криштиану — точно можно.  
  
Теперь они кружат по прихожей, кое-как стягивая обувь — даже речи нет о том, чтобы Криш убрал свои блядские пальцы — за обувью следуют джинсы и носки. Теперь они оба — в футболках и трусах, остались две последние преграды, от которых Месси просто не терпится избавиться.  
  
Краем глаза Лионель замечает огромный диван в гостиной, прямо напротив окна во всю стену, это дизайнерское уродство он запомнил еще со времени своего последнего визита (как он вообще умудрился хоть что-то тогда разглядеть, как следует — риторический вопрос). Криштиану все так же аккуратно ведет его в гостиную, пока ноги Месси не упираются в сиденье дивана, а потом резко толкает, царапая пальцы о чужие зубы.  
  
Под ошалелым взглядом Лионеля Роналду начинает раздеваться — сначала футболка летит на пол, как белый флаг, знаменующий окончательную и бесповоротную капитуляцию Месси, а потом и до невозможности узкие боксеры. Теперь очередь Лео.  
  
Он раздевается не так эффектно — свело пальцы, поэтому справится с резинкой трусов не так-то просто. Лео проклинает свои корявые руки, но все-таки обнажается, чуть стесняясь своей нескладной фигуры.  
  
— Садись.  
  
Теперь они сидят друг напротив друга, не сводя волчьих взглядов. Между ними — несколько футов, расстояние, кажущееся огромным и раздражающим. Но Криш почему-то медлит, рассматривая Лионеля, у которого сейчас слюна начнет капать без всяких мешающих пальцев во рту.  
  
— Хочешь? — спрашивает Криштиану, и Лионель четко, как солдат, отвечает «да».  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Тебя, —  _блядь, это что, не очевидно?_  
  
Видимо, нет, потому что Криштиану улыбается уголком рта и откидывается на кресле, приглашающе раздвигая ноги, демонстрируя потяжелевшие яйца и невероятно красивый вставший член.  
  
— Лионель… Ты пришел сюда… Чтобы дать мне трахнуть тебя?  
  
Лео шумно сглатывает и, откинув нахуй все приличия, проводит рукой по своему члену вверх-вниз, размазывая выступившую смазку.  
  
— Да.  
  
— А я не для этого тебя сюда привел… — полушепотом произносит Криштиану, прослеживая неспешные движения ладони Лео, начиная делать тоже самое. Ох, вблизи это еще более крышесносно и грязно…  
  
— А… зачем?  
  
— Чтобы ты трахнул меня.  
  
Гребаный стыд.  
  
Услышав последние два слова, Лионель стонет так, что забыл нахер свое имя. Все его мысли сконцентрированы между ног, в подергивающемся от нетерпения члене, которому уже плевать, как кончить, лишь бы быстрее.  
  
— Я расскажу тебе… Что бы было, — Криштиану двигает рукой чуть быстрее, заставляя Лео спешно подстраиваться под темп общей дрочки, не заметив странно прозвучавшего «бы». — Ты послушаешь меня, Лео?  
  
— Да… Черт, да.  
  
— Смотри на меня, слышишь? Смотри, не отводи взгляд, — тянет Криш, раздвигая ноги шире — куда, блядь, шире?!  
  
— Смотрю… Да, я смотрю… — шепчет Лео, у которого окончательно пропал голос от невероятного порно, которое начинается прямо перед его носом, порно для единственного зрителя.  
  
— Я люблю когда меня трахают, знаешь… — Криштиану откидывает голову на спинку кресла, часто дыша и надрачивая свой невероятный член. — Глубоко, сильно, засаживая по самые яйца… Чтобы я не мог потом ходить, сидеть и даже просто стоять. Это ни с чем несравнимое ощущение — чувствовать в себе огромный, почти разрывающий тебя надвое, член, чувствовать, как сперма вытекает из твоей растраханной задницы… Я бы многое отдал, чтобы ты сейчас засадил мне…  
  
Лео порывается встать, потому что слушать это невыносимо, но Криштиану останавливает его лишь одним движением руки.  
  
— Я сказал тебе слушать. Слушаешь?  
  
— Да.… Слушаю. — Лео покорно возвращает ладонь на место, растекаясь по дивану, как кусок хер пойми чего.  
  
— Ты бы растягивал мою задницу практически без смазки — чтобы мне было больно, чтобы тянуло, ныло и обжигало изнутри… Я люблю, когда больно… Мне так редко бывает больно… Ты бы смог вставить мне сразу два пальца, Лео?  
  
— Смог, — хрипит Месси, ощущая, что он уже позорно на грани, поэтому ему приходится с силой сжать член у самого основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
  
— А три?  
  
— Да хоть четыре. — Криштиану фыркает, захлебываясь смехом.  
  
— А смог бы облизать свои пальцы после того, как они побывали в моей заднице? — в его голосе нет ни капли издевательства, словно он и вправду…  
  
Что, блядь?!  
  
— Да, — стонет Лионель, — да, смог бы…  
  
— Ты умница, Лионель… — у Криштиану сбивается дыхание и он тоже кольцом из пальцев сжимает основание, чтобы не спустить тут же, едва держится, но за грань не соскальзывает, тем самым запуская в голове Месси механизм самоуничтожения.  
  
 _«До взрыва две минуты»_  
  
— Грязный секс — лучше всего, — сипит Криштиану, не справляясь с напряжением голосовых связок, — когда ты втрахиваешь меня лицом в кровать, материшься. А ты любишь материться, я слышал… Скажи мне что-нибудь грубое, Лео… Пожалуйста…  
  
Пожалуйста, блядь…  
  
— Я… черт, блядь… Бляяяяять… Сука, Криштиану, как же я хочу тебя выебать… Чтобы ты потом не мог даже срать в туалете. Засадить тебе так, чтобы твоя охуенная задница разошлась напополам, чтобы ты выл от блядской боли и плакал, пока я кончаю прямо в тебя…  
  
Криштиану не отвечает, только часто-часто двигает рукой и Лео на секунду думает, что это все, но нет…  
  
 _«До взрыва одна минута»_  
  
— А еще я люблю, — голоса Криша почти не слышно, — когда меня трахают в рот. Ты хотел бы этого, Лео? Кончить мне прямо в глотку, сразу после того, как вытрахаешь из меня всю дурь, поставив меня на четвереньки прямо перед зеркалом, чтобы я видел, как ты отдираешь меня сзади?  
  
— Твою мать…  
  
— Ты хочешь, я… знаю… Скажи, что хочешь…  
  
— Агрхххх… Хочу, мать твою, блядь! Хочу!  
  
— Ты кончишь для меня, Лео? Так, чтобы я видел? Покажи мне, я хочу знать и чувствовать, как ты кончишь….  
  
— Иди сюда, сука. Иди, пока я тебя не убил! — чуть ли не кричит озверевший от возбуждения Месси, и Криштиану стекает с кресла на пол, тут же оказываясь на коленях прямо перед членом Лионеля.  
  
— Я здесь, Лео… — Криштиану пошло кусает губу, показывает свой грязный от ругани язык. — Кончи мне на лицо, ты же хочешь? Давай, покажи мне… Дай мне попробовать на вкус твою сперму… Давай…  
  
 _«Взрыв через десять, девять, восемь, семь, шесть…»_  
  
Если это смерть, то можно повторить?  
  


***

  
  
— Ну, и как это было?  
  
Лионель задумчиво помешивает чай, глядя в никуда, будто из реальности выключается. Зависает, как старый компьютер, который пора уже перезагрузить с пинка ногой.  
  
— Лео, ты здесь? — в третий раз переспрашивает Марк, у которого уже все внутренности узлом завязались от нетерпения. Блин, Месси как всегда — позвал, чтобы эмоциями поделиться, но молчит, как шпион на допросе.  
  
— Здесь. Или там, я сам не знаю. Еще и суток не прошло, не могу вспомнить, как правильно соединять слова в предложения. Блядь, это было… Было настолько круто, что я хочу повторить прямо сейчас, — глядя, как вытягивается от удивления лицо тер Штегена, Лионель прыскает, давясь приторно сладким чаем, разбрызгивая напиток по всему обеденному столу.  
  
— Так, проехали. Что ты хочешь знать?  
  
— Вы трахались? — выпаливает Марк, тут же краснея. Лионель улыбается, как идиот.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, если это можно так назвать. Мне даже говорить стыдно.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что это была дрочка. Обычная дрочка, коллективная. Ты таким никогда не занимался?  
  
Тер Штеген своим лицом выражает крайнюю степень охуения.  
  
— Знаешь, нет. Не приходилось мне дрочить в компании. Предпочитаю делать это тихо сам с собою.  
  
— Зануда, — смеется Лео. — С Кришем прикольнее. Хотя, ты с ним спал, так что здесь явно я на вторых ролях. Черт, мне даже обидно. Почему тебе он вставил, а мне нет?  
  
Марк краснеет пуще прежнего — ему даже сказать на это нечего. Опять врать? Или признаться? Одно неосторожное слово, и Лео сразу догадается, что Марк пиздабол.  
  
Глядя на безмятежно счастливое лицо друга, тер Штеген решает пойти ва-банк.  
  
— Лео. Мне кое-то нужно тебе сказать. Только пообещай не смеяться и не посылать меня на хуй.  
  
Скотина. Опять ржет. Хорошо хоть Серхио не пришел.  
  
— Ладно, — отсмеявшись, говорит развеселившийся Месси, — давай, что там у тебя за страшные тайны?  
  
Марк пару раз глубоко вздыхает, подбирая правильные слова.  
  
— Лео, я не спал с Криштиану. Он меня выставил, и мне ничего не оставалось делать, как соврать. Если перестанешь со мной общаться после такого — я пойму.  
  
Лионель смотрит в чашку с чаем, не выражая никаких эмоций вообще, только противно стучит ложкой по стенкам, размешивая уже давно растаявший сахар.  
  
— Я, почему-то подозревал, — наконец, произносит он, в то время как Марк уже сожрать себя с потрохами успел. — Когда домой вернулся, подумал, что как-то ты все по-другому описывал… Мне Криш на лицо дал кончить. — Марк, слыша эту похабщину, заметно вздрагивает, — а с тобой… Странно показалось. Не зря.  
  
— Я не мог правду сказать, понимаешь? — расстроено говорит Марк — Неудобно было, парни так смотрели, будто я звезда какая. Поэтому и ляпнул. Я идиот, да?  
  
— Да почему, нет, — отмахивается Месси, — я бы так же поступил. Стремно было бы признаться. Интересно, почему Криш тебя выставил?  
  
— Если б я знал, — тер Штеген задумчиво чешет подбородок, расслабляясь. Лео явно не настроен его отчитывать за вранье. — Наверное, я его просто внешне привлек, а пока мы до его дома ехали, он передумал меня трахать.  
  
— Знаешь, мне вообще показалось, что Криштиану нижний, — после некоторого молчания признается Лионель. — Я и так, и так могу, но на лицо… Нет, не разрешил бы. А тут…  
  
— Кто его знает, может он вообще тот еще извращенец, «золотой дождь» практикует или чего похуже.  
  
— Фу, блядь, я же ем! — Лео кашляет, выплевывая на тарелку кусок ветчины, который не успел прожевать.  
  
— Прости! — смеется Марк. — Не подумал!  
  
— Соображай в другой раз, — фыркает аргентинец, запивая еду остатками чая. — Давай так сделаем: ты мне ничего не говорил. А Серхио лучше не знать, а то он до конца дней твоих будет издеваться. Я же имел глупость ему рассказать, что хочу Криштиану, теперь он никак не уймется.  
  
— Если ты ему расскажешь, что между вами было, Кун быстро прекратит свои приколы. От зависти.  
  
Лео ответить не успевает — Серхио собственной персоной заявляется в квартиру, сияя, как начищенный таз.  
  
— Здорово! Собрались тут, а меня не позвали! — ворчит он, закрывая дверь и снимая кроссовки. — Могли бы и позвонить!  
  
— Что толку тебе названивать, когда ты все равно припрешься, — с притворной горечью говорит Лео, за что тут же получает затрещину. — Блядь, Кун! Вы меня оба убить решили? Сначала Марк про сексуальные девиации Роналду сочиняет, потом ты…  
  
— Девиации? Роналду? Тер Штеген, чаю мне, а ты, сукин сын, рассказывай мне, как ты вчера ноги перед нашей португальской порнозвездой раздвигал! — Серхио усаживается на шаткий стул прямо напротив Лео.  
  
— Опять что ли? — стонет Месси, роняя голову на сложенные руки. — Надо было раньше приходить, не хочу снова все это повторять, лучше один раз трахнуться, чем потом дрочить после каждого пересказа.  
  
— Лионель! — угрожающе начинает Кун, — Только не увиливай…  
  
— Ну что тебе надо, а? Приехали, разделись, подрочили, глядя друг на друга, я ему на лицо спустил. Доволен?  
  
Лицо Куна словами описать невозможно — выражение меняется с предвкушающего на охуевшее.  
  
— На лицо? Ты? Ему? Ух, блядь… — Агуэро явно не такого расклада ожидал. — Надо же! Никогда бы не подумал… Когда вы в следующий раз встретитесь?  
  
Лео непонимающе смотрит на Серхио.  
  
— В смысле? Мы не договаривались. Я оделся и ушел, мы даже парой слов не перекинулись. Да и зачем, это ж на один раз.  
  
— И ты сдашься? — влезает Марк, с грохотом опуская перед Куном кружку с чаем. — Типа подрочили и все, на этом закончим?  
  
— А что мне делать? Самому приходить и в дверь долбиться? Сам приедет, если захочет.  
  
— Кто-то яйца отрастил? — ржет Агуэро. — Ну-ну, я посмотрю, надолго ли тебя хватит. Сегодня же побежишь в клуб, тусить и ждать, пока Криштиану сподобиться.  
  
— Иди на хуй. Я никуда не пойду, — Лео откидывается на стуле и расслаблено вытягивает ноги. — Заебало там торчать, одни и те же рожи каждый день. Сменю обстановку, посижу дома.  
  
— Марк, пошли отсюда. Я зря пришел, Лео стал занудным мерзким стариком. Сваливаем. Вот сейчас чай допью, доем эту гадость, — Кун тычет пальцем в тарелку, где лежит последний бутерброд, — и уходим.  
  
— Согласен. Мне на работу в ночь.  
  
— Валите, — добродушно откликается Лео. — И не звоните мне больше, говнюки.  
  
Уничтожив последние запасы еды, парни уходят, на прощание еще раз обозвав Лео старым хреном, у которого член не стоит. Оставшись один, Месси забирает с кухни чашку и перебазируется на диван, чтобы тупо смотреть телевизор, бездарно тратя свой выходной.  
  
Ближе к вечеру его уединение нарушает звонок в дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

— Ты? — знакомые маниакально блестящие глаза тут же вспарывают хлипкую защиту Лионеля, которую он судорожно пытался выстроить, пока шел к двери. Услышав короткую трель звонка, он сразу понял, кто стоит за дверью — все его знакомые всегда просто стучали, потому что обычно звонок не работал. А тут Лео угораздило его починить, и вот…  
  
— Я. — Лео отмирает, пропуская Криштиану в свою загаженную квартиру, в который раз жалея, что вовремя не убрался.  
  
— Ну и срач у тебя, — не преминует сообщить Роналду, с брезгливым выражением лица проходящий мимо кухни. — Ты вообще никогда не убираешься?  
  
— К приходу важных гостей только, — нагло припечатывает Лео, обидевшийся на педантичного засранца. — Я никого сегодня не ждал.  
  
— А я не важный гость?  
  
— Не сказал бы.  
  
Они разглядывают друг друга, как звери, запертые в соседних клетках — напряженно, внимательно, будто оба готовятся прямо сейчас накинуться и разорвать глотки… Или заткнуть чью-то глотку членом, это уж как пойдет.  
  
— Где ты взял мой… — Лео выплевывает местоимение, не договорив и половины предложения, ведь Криштиану, не медля и даже не задумавшись хоть на секунду, начинает раздеваться. Сука, Роналду стоит на грязном пыльном ковре прямо в обуви и пуговица за пуговицей расстегивает свою черную рубашку.  
  
— Адрес? Суарес, — почти стихами произносит Криштиану, расправляясь с одеждой.  
  
— Красивая рубашка…  
  
— «Армани». Куда можно положить?  
  
Лео молча тычет пальцем в сторону кресла, радуясь, что оно более менее чистое. Криштиану методично складывает рукава. Это напоминает какой-то странный ритуал, абсолютно противоположный тому, что они делали вчера, швыряя шмотье прямо возле входной двери.  
  
Покончив с рубашкой, Криштиану выпрямляется, демонстрируя медленно теряющему самоконтроль Месси свою рельефную спину. Он стоит так прямо, будто проглотил черенок от швабры — неуместное сравнение заставляет Лео полузадушено засмеяться, но смех больше похож на звук, который издает гиена.  
  
Ширнувшаяся героином пьяная в дерьмо гиена.  
  
— Так и будешь стоять? — спрашивает Криштиану. — Или начнешь хоть что-то делать?  
  
В голове Лионеля мысли мечутся, как испуганные птицы —  _подойти? Что делать? Что можно, а что нельзя? Как далеко он позволит зайти? Черт, вдруг он сейчас возьмет и передумает, как с Марком? Блядь… Вот блядь же…_  
  
Криш вздыхает, вложив в это незамысловатый звук столько разочарования, смешанного с похотью, что у Лионеля отрубает все тормоза. Он делает один шаг, настолько крохотный, что со стороны может показаться, что Месси вообще не сдвинулся с места.  
  
— Дьявол, Месси! — вдруг рявкает Криш, одним махом сдирая с себя джинсы вместе с трусами.  
  
 _«Господи, помоги»,_  — не к месту молится Лео, как в тумане смотря на то, как Криштиану облокачивается о кресло руками, выгибает спину, расставляет ноги настолько, насколько позволяют не снятые до конца штаны. Картина лучше любой порнухи, да лучше тысячи видов самого извращенного порно. Задница Роналду такая же загорелая, как все тело, только между ягодиц едва виднеется белая полоса… И почему-то там все влажно блестит, будто…  
  
Все, пиздец.  
  
Лионель опускается на колени, заворожено глядя на раскрытую задницу Криштиану, протягивает руку, кончиками пальцем касаясь входа — он растянут настолько, что туда с легкостью можно вставить сразу два, а то и три пальца, что Лионель тут же делает. Криштиану коротко вздыхает и чуть подается назад, насаживаясь на пальцы сам. От этого зрелища у Месси в легких кончается воздух, и почему-то он не находит лучшей идеи, чем искать этот самый воздух между ног Криштиану.  
  
Не вынимая пальцев, Лео скользит языком по растянутому входу, чувствуя, как от давления трех пальцев болезненно сокращаются мышцы, чувствует чуть резиновый вкус смазки, смешанный с запахом тела самого Криштиану — проклятая марихуана ощущается даже здесь…  
  
— Лео… — сипит Криш, но Месси уже не слышит. Уши словно заложило ватой, остались только широко раскрытые глаза, тактильные ощущения и член, распирающий ширинку, будто готовый взорваться.  
  
Лаская Роналду пальцами и языком одновременно, Лео с трудом соображает, что он, вообще-то, ненавидел римминг, до этого момента не позволял себе унизиться до такой степени, чтобы позволить себе лизать чью-то задницу. Но сейчас не осталось никакого стыда, только горячее и такое податливое тело перед ним…  
  
— Лео… — снова этот голос, который клубится в голове, словно дым от долбанной травы, точно также путающий мысли. Месси последний раз размашисто лижет почти по всей промежности Криша и выпрямляется, не обращая внимания на ноющие колени.  
  
— Криш, я могу… — собственные связки его предают, но Роналду красноречиво толкается бедрами назад.  
  
— Ну ты.. Сссука, — шипит Лео, дергая молнию на джинсах, наконец высвобождая ноющий член. — Сука, черт бы тебя побрал…  
  
— Давай, ты же этого хотел…  
  
 _Не представляешь, как долго хотел, Криштиану… Слишком долго._  
  
Одно — всего одно! — движение, в это тесное, манящее нутро, и все, теперь хоть, блядь, апокалипсис наступи. Внутри Криштиану так хорошо… Так узко, мокро… Черт, когда эта тварь ебливая успел-то…  
  
Додумать Лео опять не успевает, потому что Криш, понимая, что разница в росте все же мешает, сам начинает насаживаться на член, прижимаясь задницей к паху Лионеля. Сначала медленно, тягуче, неспешно… От этой сладкой пытки у Лео начинает кружиться голова, и он снова забывает дышать. На языке все еще остался привкус Криштиану, и от этого внутри все начинает заворачиваться узлом…  
  
Нужно продержаться, хоть чуть-чуть… Блядь…  
  
Лео постепенно начинает подстраиваться под темп, собственнически хватает Криштиану за бедра, дергая на себя, засаживая так глубоко, что ему кажется, что член может застрять.  
  
Криш шипит на португальском, прогибая спину сильнее, дрожит всем телом, будто его беспрерывно бьет током — член Лео почти сразу начинает попадать по простате, и Месси, быстро сообразив остатками разжижающегося мозга, больше не сбавляет темп.  
  
— Блядь, Боже… Ты… Черт тебя… Криш… — стонет Лео, путаясь в словах. Ему слишком хорошо, слишком узко, слишком, слишком… Бляяяять…  
  
— Лео, давай… сильнее… — Да куда, блядь, сильнее, он же разорвет его к чертовой матери!  
  
Но Кришу только того и нужно — чтобы было больно, чтобы синяки от пальцев, чтобы не встать после…  
  
— Лео… — захлебывается он, дергается, раз, другой, третий… И его громкий стон тонет в синхронном стоне Лионеля.  
  
Обессиленный Криштиану падает прямо животом вперед, Лео сваливается следом, и они вместе, почти что приклеившись друг к другу, стекают прямо на грязный ковер. Джинсы связали им ноги намертво, но как вставать, ебет их обоих в последнюю очередь.  
  
Лео прижимается носом к плечу Криштиану, загнано дыша. Он не успел ничего понять, где небо, где земля, что вообще произошло. В голове блаженно и девственно (ха-ха!) чисто, будто он родился заново и до этого момента ничего в жизни не успел попробовать.  
  
— Я умер, — хрипит Лео, а Криш в ответ только еле слышно смеется.  
  
— Пора воскресать, — отвечает он, поворачивая голову и пихая Лео локтем. — Голову подними.  
  
Месси заглядывает Криштиану в лицо и тут же чувствует, как чужой язык скользит ему в рот. Это мало похоже на поцелуй, потому что Криш почти не касается его губ своими, только лижет, при этом не закрывая глаз.  
  
Это так… странно. И чертовски необходимо. Обойдемся без слащавых поцелуйчиков.  
  
— И что теперь? — осмелев, спрашивает Лео, когда Криштиану оставляет в покое его рот. — Ты оденешься и свалишь?  
  
— Ты обо мне такого ужасного мнения?  
  
— Нет. Просто ты же Роналду.  
  
— И? Ты всегда после секса начинаешь такие разговоры?  
  
— Ты Роналду, и точка. А разговоров я никогда не начинал.  
  
— Аргумент, конечно, весомый. У тебя есть другие предложения?  
  
Криш снова оглядывается, и Лео узнает в выражении его лица того самого Роналду, которого всегда видел ночью на танцполе — наглого, пошлого… Не такого, который только что подставил ему свою задницу.  
  
— Есть. — Лео пьян произошедшим, поэтому слишком безрассуден и смел. — Секс. Почаще, чем один раз в неделю. У тебя или у меня. Просто секс, который ничем не оправдан, никакими соплями и отношениями. Как тебе такой вариант?  
  
Криш прищуривается, разглядывая лицо Лионеля, который замер, ожидая чего угодно. Очевидно, волнение, которое только слепой бы не заметил, Роналду вполне устраивает.  
  
— Посмотрим, но идея неплохая — удовлетворенно отвечает он и Лео чувствует себя почти что счастливым.  
  
— А можно один вопрос? — хитро произносит он.  
  
— Ты наглеешь, — глаза Криша опасно блестят.  
  
— Я знаю. Ты трахал кого-нибудь из нашего клуба? Как я тебя? А не так, как в чилл-ауте?  
  
Криштиану долго молчит, даже слишком долго. Лео успевает как следует прочувствовать, что у него затекла нога, что голая спина начинает мерзнуть.  
  
— Я тебе потом отвечу. В следующий раз.  
  
 _«В следующий раз»._  
  
Что ж, это то, что он и хотел сейчас услышать.  
  
 _Listen_  
This is the sound of love  
When human nature  
Feels that sound  
We tear it down  
Then justify  
Sex  
Would it be


	8. Chapter 8

— Криштиану?  
  
— Ммм?  
  
Лео переворачивается на живот и блаженно вытягивает ноги, разминая затекшие от долгого траха мышцы — кровать в доме Роналду чертовски удобная, мягкая, белье чистое и хрустящее, будто с мороза. Просто лежать здесь после переотличнейшей ебли — одно удовольствие.  
  
— Я подумал и выбрал имя. Можно?  
  
Криштиану хитро улыбается, стоит Лео снова завести эту шарманку.  
  
— Давай.  
  
— Гарет?  
  
Криштиану запрокидывает голову и непривычно громко смеется, тем самым обижая Месси, который тут же поминает всю родню Роналду до десятого, блядь, колена. Опять двадцать пять! Ну все же сходилось — Гарет симпатичный, высокий, хорошо сложен. Да и член у него, наверное, исходя из комплекции, вполне должен быть неплох. А этот португальский говнюк опять ржет.  
  
— Нет, — с трудом успокоившись, говорит Криштиану. — Бэйл точно нет. Ты уже одиннадцать раз пытался угадать и все никак!  
  
— Да ты бы хоть намек дал, какие мужики тебе нравятся, — рявкает Лео, пихая развеселившегося Роналду многострадальной ногой. — Только не говори, что такие, как я, ни в жизни не поверю.  
  
— Я не собирался, — фыркает Криш. — Ты совсем не мой тип, и то, что я с тобой сплю — это сбой системы.  
  
— Перезагрузись, блядь, сбой у него, — Месси вылезает из кровати и уходит в сторону кухни, зная, что Криш сейчас со скоростью ягуара понесется следом. У португальца странная привычка — он не любит, когда посторонние ходят по его дому в одиночестве. Лео отлить даже ходит под конвоем, что начинает изрядно бесить.  
  
Бесит и то, что Криштиану наотрез отказывается говорить, чьи члены успели оприходовать его задницу, пока до нее не дорвался Месси. Ладно, что Криш оказался нижним, это, конечно, конкретно почву из-под ног выбивает, но смириться можно. Не то, чтобы Лео жаловался, просто не ожидал, все же Криштиану выглядит, как типичный топ. Но на все правила бывают исключения.  
  
Упорство Криштиану Лео смог обернуть себе на пользу — теперь каждый их перепихон заканчивается очередным предположением.  
  
Одиннадцать гребаных имен, и ни одного попадания.  
  
Единственное, на что Лионель смог раскрутить Криша, это правдивая история с Марком, из которой, собственно и появились эти пресловутые «предположения».  
  
 _— Я его еще на танцполе заметил, — рассказывает Криштиану, вольготно раскинувшись прямо поперек натрахавшегося Месси, который все еще путает, где пол, а где потолок. — Подумал, что вполне ничего парень. А на деле… Пока ехали, ни слова не произнес. Сидел, будто я маньяк и везу его на расчленение.  
  
— А я разве не так же себя вел? — парирует Лео, думая, что за друга надо бы как-то заступиться.  
  
— Ты меня начал лапать. Не сидел, как истукан, а руки распускал, хоть я и сказал тебе «нет», плюс тебя всего трясло. Меня это и зацепило. Твои попытки подкатить ко мне были такие убогие, что я не мог не повестись.  
  
— Чего? Убогие?  
  
— Ты грохнулся передо мной кверху задницей. Пьяный. Начал нести какой-то бред и вести себя так, будто ты половину клуба переебал. — Криштиану переворачивается на живот и смотрит возмущенному Лео в лицо. — Как думаешь, я бы смог устоять? Я еще в тот день понял, что обязан с тобой переспать.  
  
— Так, мы ушли от темы, — у Лео от такой откровенной лести краснеют уши и он пытается спрятаться за ладонью, но Криш отводит его руку от лица.  
  
— Месси, ты мудак. Я с тобой сплю, пользуйся моментом, а не про бывших ебарей спрашивай.  
  
— Мне интересно… — блеет Лионель, а Криш только закатывает глаза в своей излюбленной манере.  
  
— Интересно ему. Я ничего говорить не буду, ясно? Хочешь узнать — догадывайся. Одно имя после каждого полноценного секса. Обещаю быть честным.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — недоуменно переспрашивает Лео, ожидая увидеть на лице Криша издевательскую ухмылку, но ее почему-то нет.  
  
— Абсолютно. А теперь закрой пасть и иди сюда. Меня достал твой треп и твоя мерзкая квартира. Я хочу еще раз трахнуться и свалить отсюда поскорее.  
  
Лионель уже даже не обижается, когда Криштиану непечатно высказывается про его дом. Не все ли равно, в какой обстановке ему вставлять?_  
  
Он ничего о Крише не знает — кроме возраста и того, что его семья владеет какой-то огромной компанией, поэтому у него нет нужды работать и заводить семью, его родная сестра уже одарила династию Роналду наследниками.  
  
Лео не знает, что Криш ест на завтрак, смотрит ли телевизор и есть ли у него страницы в соцсетях. Он не знает, когда у Роналду день рождения, в каком городе он родился и как зовут его племянников.  
  
Лео не знает, потому что ему наплевать.  
  
Они просто трахаются, не ища влечению никаких оправданий.  
  
Трахаются и все.  
  
Лионель не успевает натянуть штаны, которые вчера зашвырнул куда-то под стол, как за его спиной слышатся торопливые шаги Криштиану.  
  
 _Cукин ты сын, Роналду. Мой сукин сын._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По просьбе читателя:  
> Son Of Rust – Violator  
> Placebo – Protege Moi  
> Dan Balan - Justify Sex  
> Justin Timberlake – Sexy Back  
> Infernal – From Paris to Berlin (с нее, собственно, все и началось)


End file.
